Hidden Intentions
by CynthiaER
Summary: Wondering if her defeat of it's king has upset balance in Jareth's world Sarah returns to do what she can to set things right. Will the stubborn young woman and proud Goblin King learn to embrace the feelings they once feared?
1. No Power

**Chapter One: No Power**

A figure stood before her naked body. Raising her arms to cover herself in shame she realised such an act was silly. On every side animals skipped as naked as she, fur and scales rippling as their bodies reflected the sunset. His cloak billowed elegantly against the fading sky. Another trick! _You have no power over me_! And he melted into the earth. Grief clutched her heart though her victory had been hard won. The creatures beside her whimpered as each watched a mate dissolve from their sides. Bending down she touched the earth where he'd stood and it died, grass wilting to parched skeletons. _Something is happening to the Goblin Kingdom. And by defeating Jareth, did I cause it?_

Sarah knelt by the lamp stand, examining once more the ending to her favourite fairy tale. _The Labyrinth_ was bound in red, black embroidery bordering the edges. Its secrets had enchanted, ensnared and released her. Almost a year later she was wiser but appreciative of the lessons and journeys fantasies had taught her.

"Nothing. Not even an epilogue. I just leave with Toby." Running her fingers through her raven hair once more she shut her eyes in frustration. She had called on her friends often since she'd returned to the outside world but Jareth was never mentioned. In fact, anything about the kingdom was regarded as unimportant. They discussed her life mostly. The peculiarity of this had not struck her until now. _I've been so selfish. _Getting to her feet she checked the clock. Ten after eight. Her parents wouldn't be back for another four hours. Toby was safely tucked up in bed and the house was hers. Now was as good a time as any. Seating herself atop her comforter Sarah closed her eyes and pictured her dwarf friend Hoggle.

"Hoggle, I'd like to speak with you." Opening her eyes there he was, kneeling to her, a smug grin on his face.

"Milady."

"Shut up you!" She threw a pillow at him and laughed openly when he rolled backwards.

"Is that the welcome I get then?"

"Sorry Hoggle, you're so fun to tease."

Crossing his arms he sat down on one of her stools eyeing her suspiciously.

"Alright I'm really sorry. I do love your company." Smiling she knelt and hugged him tenderly.

"That's better."

Replacing herself on the bed she gathered her thoughts before speaking. "So, how's it been in the kingdom?"

"Oh, same old. Nothing new there." Plucking at a piece of white fluff on his coat he offered few clues as to the actual state of affairs.

"Well, what's Jareth been doing?"

"Watching over the Goblin Kingdom of course."

"No, I mean…no more baby-snatching or anything?"

"He only ever took your brother."

"Hoggle, you're not telling me anything."

"I'm answering your questions truthfully as we agreed upon."

"But that's only your absentminded point of view." Sighing she got up and began pacing her bedroom. "I've been thinking about Jareth and the kingdom more and more these days. Did I destroy something when I left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is anything different compared to before I came?"

"Well I didn't have a friend. Ludo was the plaything of goblin soldiers, sir Dig…"

"I know that but, what about the kingdom and its king?"

"I'm not sure I understand you, nothing's different. Jareth's the same goblin ruler he ever was though I suppose he bothers me a little less now."

"Let's take that then. Before I came a long how often did you get a visit from him?"

"Oh, once a day usually. He occupied his day by overshadowing us you could say."

"And how often does he visit you now?"

"Come to think of it, I've only seen him once since you left."

"There, you see something has changed."

"Well why would you want me to notice that! I mean, it's wonderful, if I acknowledge it he might change his mind!"

Exasperation made Sarah fall backwards onto her bed. "So something is wrong in the Goblin Kingdom."

"Not really wrong. Just different."

Jareth. She'd never asked to talk to him before. She never thought she'd want to. "Hoggle, is it possible for me to summon Jareth?"

"WHAT!" Hoggle almost fell off his stool. "Why would you want to talk to him?"

"Because I think there's something wrong and if I'm the culprit I want to fix it."

"Have it your way then. You should be able to summon him the same as any of us. But mind, he may not come."

"Thank you Hoggle. You'd better go if you don't want to meet him." The closest thing to a squeal issued through her dwarf friend's lips and she smiled. With a blink Hoggle was gone and Sarah found herself searching for a faded image of the Goblin King. The clearest was to focus on the silhouette from the dream that had haunted her for almost a week.

"Goblin King, I'd like to speak with you."

Peeking through half-closed eyelids her room appeared to be empty. Sighing she lay back and curled into a ball. If she couldn't summon him, or he wouldn't come, there was no way she could find out what was wrong. Unless she found a way to get back_. Why am I worrying about this? If Hoggle isn't worried then it's obviously nothing drastic_. But the nagging in her heart told her something was wrong. _That's why I had that dream. If I messed something up then I should be the one to fix it. _Turning toward her dark window the lights around her went out.

"Jareth?" Slowly sitting up she glanced around her but it was impossible to make out anything in the dark corners. "Jareth?"

"Well, well."

Spinning to look at the window a blond-haired silhouette sat facing her. "You always were over dramatic."

Silence.

"If you summoned me for a moonlit romance I'll have to disappoint you. I'm very busy and should get back to my kingdom."

Anger flared. "I've a very unsettling dream for a few nights and thought you might have been in trouble or something."

"As if I couldn't handle any trouble that may arise. What a spoiled girl you are to think I would require your help."

"Last time we met I said something that stripped you of your power. Don't you forget that!"

"Only my power over you. Any other human who calls on me will play by my rules." Two gloved hands rose to elegantly juggle three glass spheres.

Mesmerized for a moment Sarah forgot her anger and came to stand beside him. "Look, I've missed the kingdom and labyrinth. Not that I want to try and solve it all over again, but it was a pleasant change from the often monotonous routine of life."

"A vacation of sorts."

"Well I'd hardly call your labyrinth a vacation."

White teeth gleamed in the darkness. "So you admit it was difficult."

"Yes, pride is one quality I could use a little less of. Not unlike yourself Goblin King."

"Being a king is being pride Sarah, surely you understand that."

"Of goblins yes."

The silence became softer, less strained and Sarah reached out a hand to touch his arm. Instead she found a hand and withdrew almost instantly. "Can't you give me a tiny bit of light? I want to see if you've aged."

An irritated huff reached her ears and she grinned. A collection of small orbs appeared around them, glowing luminescent green. Jareth hadn't changed. It was as if someone had snapped a photograph and then brought it back to life. Jareth was as mysterious and enchanting as he'd been when she first met him.

"Maybe one wrinkle."

"Don't be a pain."

Now that he no longer held cards she wanted she was free to play him for all he was worth. "Would you consider taking me to your palace and showing me first-class goblin hospitality. No strings attached?"

"There is nothing in it for me. I only cater to requests that might benefit me."

"Selfish to the bone are we then."

A raised eyebrow and cock of the head greeted her remark.

"Then why did you cater to me Jareth, king of the goblins. Why did you give me the chance to take my brother back when the easy road would have been the most selfish? And by relinquishing power you became my slave. Do you remember when you said that? I haven't forgotten. Something I've been wondering for quite some time now nags to be voiced…." Her heart was getter louder, or was that the rain that had begun to pound heavily on the glass outside? "In the story of your Labyrinth you give the powers to wish away a child to a princess. Although I'm nothing of the sort I can see how fated-irony could influence our present. So what I want to ask you is….really quite simple." His eyes were piercing. Where was she going with this? She was supposed to be finding out if anything was wrong in his world. Her instincts were leading up to something. An answer to this question would make all others irrelevant. "Are you in love with me?"

Jareth slipped silently off the window ledge and peered down at her with his double-colour eyes. His expression was stone, indiscernible. He took a step toward her.

"Jareth?" Sarah felt herself beginning to tremble. He might not have magical control over her but she couldn't read what he was thinking. With one stride his chest was a foot from her chin. Heat radiated from beneath his concealing drapery. Gazing up into his face his hair fell across her cheek. Peaches…. It was hard to breath. Why didn't he say anything? The minutes dragged by. She chanced a glance at his eyes and became lost in them. How could she have forgotten? His neck bent forward. Her body temperature jumped ten degrees. Her breathing quickened. His lips were against her ear, warm air blowing seductively across it. A slow, deliberate vocal flux issued sound while his mouth formed a word. "….No." He pulled away.

"You know I'm about ready to kill you."

"Why let yourself get so excited when you already know the answer?"

Marching away from him, angrier at herself than him she vowed not to be beaten. She could play his games too. "Fine. I'd still like to spend some time in your realm with your highness' blessing. Any room with a bed and bathroom would suit me fine."

"Even if they're the same room." His grin was maddening.

"I'm sure a man of your stature can afford better than that."

"I could bring you to my castle and allow free room and board for a set length of time if I think the experience will be worth it. Things are slow and I could do with a little excitement."

"How you do love a game. That seems fair, I'm sure the time I'm there will provide ample opportunity to amuse. Little do I have to fear from you magically after all."

"Much do you have to fear from me otherwise."

A shiver ran down her spine but she ignored it. "Will you alter time as you did before?"

"The mess is too great otherwise."

"Then I will pack a few things and we will go."

Sarah turned her back on a cement façade. His stature gave no clues to hidden or even present emotion. It was as though he was conducting a shopping list. A weeks' worth of clothes in a duffel bag with _The Labyrinth_ tucked safely away inside led her to stand before Jareth once more.

"Finally ready."

"Yes your HIGHness." Sarah mock-curtsied the goblin king.

"Then let us be gone. Mortals do have a stench."


	2. Within a Kingdom

_A very warm thank you to everyone who has favourited/followed this story- I sincerely hope that it pleases you.**  
**_

**Chapter 2: Within a Kingdom**

Almost instantly she found herself in the throne room of Jareth's castle. Dozens of goblins were sprawled across the floor and furniture. The only place untouched was the King's throne. The whole chamber smelt of sweat and earth. Sarah crinkled her nose and brought a hand up to quell the stench. Jareth strode forward, avoiding two goblins with a graceful twist of his body.

"Welcome to my castle lady Sarah." Stepping over three more goblins then kicking one right in front of his chair he seated himself and watched her thoughtfully. "So, you're going to entertain me."

"Not immediately your highness." At the sound of her voice the goblins woke instantly. Intimidated by the eyes staring at her, emotions of all sorts dancing behind grungy lashes Sarah turned her full attention to Jareth sitting smugly on his authority-giving chair.

"I would like to see the room where I will be staying as well as receive a tour of the castle so that I may come and go as I please." Muttering echoed her words and she glared at the small heads.

"I'm surprised at you Sarah, it sounds as though you expect me to play housemaid." He laughed heartily and indicated that the other goblins should as well. After a moment's pause their shrill cackles joined him. If she'd had any magical talent she would have dropped something large and heavy on his swollen head.

"If you would Jareth." The goblins stopped laughing. To use the king's real name in his presence was forbidden, unless he'd given expressed permission. The goblin king frowned.

"Kindly remember that you should address me by my title."

"I'll call you whatever I wish."

Even the thickest goblins could see the power struggle taking place before them.

"Celbri will show you the castle." A small tanned face appeared by her side. "Enjoy your stay, princess."

_That's one way to save your credibility._ Peering down at her guide she noticed the same multi-coloured eyes as Jareth's. She suddenly wondered if Jareth was married.

"Follow me princess." The girl began a brisk walk toward the far side of the room leading to the vast interior of the palace. Once out of earshot of the goblins Sarah decided to ask a few, what she considered to be, important questions.

"Are you a goblin? You don't look like the others around here."

"I'm an elf."

Of course, the pointy ears! "But, what are you doing in a goblin castle?"

"Why a dwarf caretaker? We're in and out of one another's business and world's my dear." Her raven hair bounced gaily as she led Sarah up a flight of stone stairs. She was wearing a green robe with pale flowers embroidered on the hem.

"How old are you?"

"Three hundred and forty-six. That would make me….roughly nineteen in your time."

"I should have guessed." She paused to gaze at a portrait of a man resembling Jareth, a mortal redhead at his side. "Are those Jareth's parents?"

"I suppose you'd call them that."

"What would you call them?"

Her brow furrowed in thought. "Parents."

Sarah sighed heavily.

"Normally us folk are born of the earth my dear, well the goblins and dwarves defiantly are. We do not have to participate in the same messy rituals younglings do."

"And you'd call mortals younglings?"

"They certainly are in the way of the larger world." A wide hallway broke into separate passageways ahead of them. "To the left is the ballroom while the right to the dining room."

"What about the bedchambers?"

"Straight ahead my dear." She waved her wrist and two corridors unified into a single entrance way.

"But how am I supposed to use that if I haven't any magic?"

"The hallway will remember your presence and all you'll have to do is request its cooperation."

"Niffty." They proceeded up another flight of stairs to two mahogany doors relatively plain in ornamentation.

"The right will be your room; the left is the Goblin King's quarters. There is a bathroom attached to each. If you ever require assistance all you have to do is ring the bell on your bedside table and wherever I am I will come, unless of course I'm currently engaged in aiding the king himself."

Sarah found it hard to imagine Jareth ringing for assistance. Wait, she could see him summoning this pretty elf to shine his shoes even though he was perfectly capable of doing it magically. She tensed in anger. _Stupid selfish git!_ Turning back to the elf she inquired. "How did you end up in the Goblin King's castle as a servant?"

"A hundred years ago or so I got into a tangle with some nasty dwarves and the Goblin King intercepted them before they could do too much damage. I owe him a great deal so gave up my freedom to stay and serve him."

"It was a lot to give up though wasn't it?"

"Not really. I was down on my luck, as you'd say and working here has been rewarding. Despite his cool exterior the Goblin King is very generous."

Sighing Sarah let herself into the room on the right. A red-patterned rug clothed a large portion of the floor. The walls and floor were made of the same stone as the rest of the castle. A dresser with mirror stood off to the left against a wall while a four-poster bed took up the far wall almost completely except for a small lamp stand. A door off to the right led to what must have been the bathroom. A beige lounge chair stood alone on the left wall, a single table in front.

"It's very spacious." Sarah was a little disappointed. Surely a king would furnish his castle a little better. His chamber was probably loaded with trinkets. "Thank you for the…" But Celbri had vanished.

Sarah unpacked her things, loading the clothes into the empty drawers and the book into one of the compartments under the bed. Her settling in complete she let herself fall back onto the bed. A soft comforter warmed her body. Reaching beneath the first layer she discovered silk sheets and her spine indicated a firm but soft mattress. _At least he knows how to get a good night's sleep. _Finding herself exhausted by the journey she removed her socks and shoes, tucking them neatly beside the bed. Stripping herself of the days' clothing she slipped on her night shirt and, becoming nervous, went to the door to check if she could lock it. Apparently the Goblin King appreciated privacy too. Good. Locking herself safely in her new room Sarah crossed back to her bed and crawled thankfully inside. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Waking several hours later refreshed and energetic she extracted herself from the covers and skipped over to the wardrobe to plan what she would wear that day. On the smooth surface she found a necklace made of light gold chain and tiny emeralds. Opening the top drawer revealed, instead of her underclothes, a collection of medieval dresses. _I'm sure those weren't there yesterday…_ When she pulled out one in beige and grass green a message written on what was likely parchment fluttered to the floor. Elegant handwriting greeted her eyes as she picked it up.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I thought you'd probably require some garments of this realm. I have provided these with the Goblin King's permission. I hope you enjoy them._

_ Celbri~_

Smiling Sarah put the dress she was holding against herself and paraded in front of the mirror. Yes, today she would wear this. Adorning the necklace as a finishing touch Sarah heard her stomach growl and realised she didn't know exactly what time it was. There were no windows in her room and nothing as modern as a clock would be anywhere in this castle she was sure. Unlocking her door she stepped confidently into the corridor. Jareth's door was shut so she made her way down the flight of stairs to the magical two-pathway fork. Vaguely remembering Celbri mention a dining room on the right Sarah marched onward, her loose dress billowing around her thin but sturdy legs.

A pair of double-doors greeted her at the end of the corridor and she pulled the green sash tighter around her waist before pushing the left side inward. Bright sunlight was streaming in through four large glass windows. A long wooden table was pushed to one side while the center was occupied by a smaller one much like her dining table at home. It was adorned with a candelabrum and two silver platters. One held a collection of brightly coloured fruit and the other several meat and grain specialities. Two chairs, one at either end were the only indication that the image was meant for physical consumption. Celbri was standing by the chair farthest from her.

"Good morning milady. I hope you slept well."

"It was like sleeping in heaven."

"I'm sure his highness will be glad to hear it."

Sarah took another look around the dining hall. "Is Jareth coming?"

"Please call him by his title milady and yes, I'm here to alert him when you arrived."

"Oh, so pleased to know he's decided to grace me with his precious company." Striding to the table Sarah seated herself.

"May I politely remind you that it was his highness who invited you and is handsomely hosting you."

"He's only doing it to get a laugh."

"I'm afraid she's right Celbri." Jareth had appeared on the other side of the far chair. "Your loyalty will not be overlooked." He winked slyly at her and Sarah had a thought that caused her to blush. Turning his attention back to her he continued. "Shall we?"

Allowing Celbri to pull the chair out for him he threw out his robes before sitting, cocking his head at Sarah as she rolled her eyes. "I trust your quarters are to your desire."

"The room is spacious but sparsely furnished."

"Adequate?"

"Well, yes but."

"Then there is no need for extravagance." Plucking a peach from the collection he took a large bite and proceeded to admire the wall.

Sarah, deciding to never touch peaches in this realm picked out a lovely green apple. The two crunched in relative silence, Celbri standing directly between them.

"Your bed is not unsatisfactory. They are my most prized possession."

Although she doubted they were his most important she could understand his logic. "Yes, I'd agree that they are the top of their class."

A soft smile graced his lips and Sarah felt her heart flutter. Celbri's words came back to visit her. _The Goblin King is very generous._ Maybe there was a side to Jareth she'd only glimpsed. Perhaps she was even here to unlock it further and bring peace between Jareth's kingdom and those surrounding. Or maybe she was simply reading too much into a smile. After consuming more fruit and treats Sarah was feeling ready for a little adventure.

"So, how do you spend your day oh marvellous Goblin King?"

Celbri gave her a cold look. Jareth leant his chin on his palm. "I host the dinner meal, sort out minor discrepancies among the goblin townsfolk, sit on my throne….oh and then party a little. Goblins do love a good party." He gave her a broad grin.

"If that's all you do I'm not surprised you need mortals to provide entertainment. That's really all?"

The Goblin King inclined his head toward her. "Goblins are simple folk. A good laugh is all they need."

"Do they have families? I've only seen ones that look male."

"They come from the earth, no family is required. They exist or not."

"Then who are those two people in the picture? The one with a man who looks almost identical to you and a red-haired mortal?"

Jareth's smile vanished. "I must get to the morning rounds. Celbri, accompany Lady Sarah where she may today so she doesn't get lost." He stood regally and bent to face her. She came up to his waist. "I'll have your reward sent to your room tonight."

A smile illuminated her features. "Yes your majesty. Thank you your majesty!" And then Jareth had disappeared. Getting up from the chair Sarah crossed back to the door. "Well if I was capable of instant teleportation I'd use it too. This castle's huge."

Snapping out of her happy trance Celbri followed quickly on Sarah's heel as the guest descended her second flight of stairs for the day. "So tell me the whole story. How come Jareth has parents when apparently no one else in this realm does?"

"….royalty has parents. Since the dawn of time the majority have come from the earth while a select few could reproduce with mortals or among themselves. At first they were prosecuted, tortured and killed until only a select few remained. They gathered followers and the previously bloody traditions of the races were abandoned for ways of peace under the instruction of the 'gifted' ones."

"So, you can't be royalty unless you can reproduce." Sarah found the notion slightly amusing coming from a world where population explosion was in imminent danger of destroying the planet.

Celbri nodded.

"So Jareth has to marry someone or his kingdom falls into chaos. Did his father marry a mortal?"

"Yes."

Sarah understood by Celbri's expression that question period was over so she followed obediently as the elf gave her a tour of the town and gardens. After spending several hours with Celbri Sarah realized the two of them could be friends. The elf's matter-of-fact attitude and hidden compassion convinced her that this realm was inhabited by some down-to-earth and simply what they seemed to be creatures. Other than her apparent fascination with the Goblin King, which sometimes bordered on the excessive in Sarah's point of view, they developed a fairly cheerful relationship. Celbri indicated where she and the other servants resided and off handily invited Sarah to call if she ever desired. By the time lunch had rolled around Sarah was set for a quiet time.

Dismissing Celbri with a playful bow she made her way back to a small patio she'd noticed in their tour. Surrounded on all sides by hedges it had reminded her of the Labyrinth but flower beds sparkled in various shades of red and the castle towers could be easily observed overlooking the Goblin City. Crossing her ankles primly she leaned back against the hedge and fell into a short nap. A dream involving a certain king woke her an hour later feeling slightly dizzy and unable to remember what it had been about.

"Sleep well?"

Nearly jumping out of her skin Sarah turned slowly to glare at the smirking Goblin King. "How long have you been sitting there, your highness?" Her attempt at a smile was filled with irritation.

"Oh, fifteen mortal minutes I'd say. You were right when you said you'd amuse me." He sat forward, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"What do you mean?" Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, picking bits of leaves out of it.

"Oh, that must have been a nice dream. That's all." That grin. Oh how she wanted to murder it.

"I don't know why I even came here." Getting up she hustled off back out of the gardens deciding to leave that evening before he had his traditional 'goblin dinner bash'. Footsteps alongside hers made her walk faster.

"Don't you want to know what I did today?"

"Looked at yourself in a mirror?"

He grabbed her shoulders roughly. "Sarah."

Suddenly fearful she struggled against his grip.

"It's alright; I just want you to take me seriously for a second."

"Well if you gave me reason to I might." She glared hatred at him. _I hate goblins_.

"I promise to tone down the teasing if you join me for a walk through the Goblin City tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because…." He faltered. _This is going to be good._ "Because I enjoy your company."

"Nearly choked on the words didn't you?"

"If you would."

A flicker of compassion for him made her nod in agreement. "Alright. Tomorrow."

"And we can expect you for dinner tonight?"

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Why not."

"Yes?"

"Yes Jareth." With a sweep of his cape he was gone.


	3. Goblin Treasures

A very special thank you to my four reviewers LydiaLovegood, Labyrinth Addict, Aisling66, and Princess of the Fae. I also want to thank my 14 followers for their interest in this little piece of guilty pleasure. What is it about Jareth and Sarah...? I hope you all continue to enjoy the show :)

**Chapter 3: Goblin Treasures**

The long table which had been pushed to one side for breakfast was now set and central in the dining room. Having changed into a formal evening gown Sarah gazed in wonder at the transformation. A sparkling silver chandelier hung from the ceiling while buffet trays were lined up along the back wall for serving. Goblins were beginning to file in through a pair of doors on the left she hadn't noticed earlier. They were tidier than the ones in Jareth's throne room but even their finest clothes remained dirt-stained. Sarah felt very out of place in her white and silver dress adorned with crystal butterfly hairpins. The feeling was only intensified as goblins began pointing in her direction and whispering to one another.

_I wonder what crazy rumours are flooding the kingdom. Surely some of them must remember me from the Labyrinth_. Moving off to one side Sarah looked for Celbri. No sign of the elf. _Perhaps she doesn't eat with the goblins._ A hand wove around her right arm and her nose recognised the scent of peaches.

"Jareth."

"You sound relieved."

"Only because you're a familiar face." He was dressed smartly in a black cape and suit, nails painted like silver daggers.

"You are my personal guest this evening princess. It is of strict importance that you don't blow that cover."

"Important to your reputation?"

"No, to your safety." Shutting her mouth Sarah allowed herself to be led by Jareth to the far end of the table where they seated themselves and silence fell across the hall. "My fellow goblins. Allow me to introduce you to a neighbouring princess. Her name is Sarahna. Treat her with the same respect as you would I." He laughed uproariously then and Sarah mentally decided to take note of how exactly the goblins treated their king. With the king's blessing, a wave of the hand, the trays of food were rolled out and each goblin helped themselves to a healthy serving of various delicacies. Unsure what goblins ate for meat Sarah picked away at the collection of stewed vegetables. Jareth ate everything that came into reach which left her wondering how he kept his fabulous figure when he hardly had any exercise.

The goblins seemed to have lost interest in her presence for which she was grateful but her true purpose for being in their realm was beginning to haunt her. Nothing seemed to be amiss here. She was under the impression that this whole place and its schedule had been this way for hundreds of years. Was she here because she'd missed more than the adventure? Glancing at Jareth over a slice of cream cake she felt her pulse race as he winked at her. Had she gotten it wrong when she asked him that question on the window sill? Was SHE in love with him? Shoving that thought from her mind she proceeded to concentrate only on her food. Jareth had wanted her to come into the Goblin City with him tomorrow. Now either he had sunk to showing her around himself or something he wanted her to see was there. _I guess I'll have to wait and see won't I?_

Waking early the next morning Sarah readied herself for a trip through the Goblin City. Putting on the brownest dress of the dozen donated to her she considered knocking on Jareth's door but decided to wait for him in the dining room. Celbri wasn't present when she arrived but moments later the Goblin King joined her at the small table.

"Sleep well?"

"Very, thank you."

Picking up a mango Jareth began to carefully peel the skin away with one of his nails.

"A special talent your majesty?"

"Oh, I get so bored sometimes…"

They ate on in silence, strange birds chirping outside the windows.

"What did you think of the dinner last night?"

"I'm glad goblins do know how to dress up a little and your kitchen staff does know how to make a meal."

Jareth smiled one of his charming smiles at her. "Good and you're ready for our venture?"

"Is that when you usually do your rounds?"

"Is it common practice in the mortal world to answer a question with a question?"

"What do you think?" Sarah found herself grinning madly. Jareth waggled his finger at her. She burst out laughing.

"There. I've done my part."

"We're amusing one another you dupe."

"Dupe, now there's one I haven't heard before. Tell me another." He leant his elbows on the table, fingers weaving together gracefully.

"No….I musn't." For the life of her Sarah couldn't stop laughing. Tears were coming to her eyes and her stomach was beginning to ache painfully.

"Deep breathes now." Finally she was able to control herself and wiped her eyes, a little embarrassed. "Sorry about that. Don't you know you shouldn't make someone laugh after eating."

"I did nothing." He threw up his hands in innocence and she threw a peach at him. "If we want to play that game I warn you I can magic that whole tray into your lap."

"No, I'd hate to walk up all those stairs to change again."

"Such a pity being mortal isn't it."

The redhead in the picture above the stairs flooded her mind. "Your mother, she was mortal wasn't she?"

Again Jareth's smile faded.

"I'm sorry Jareth but I'd like to know, if it's not too…painful." A world without parents did not offer a lot of family counselling she was sure.

"She was half mortal. Now we should get onto our rounds."

"Or your rounds with a tag along." Sarah put in helpfully, attempting to rescue the previous mood.

"Yes, a better way to put it." They stepped down the last flight of stairs side-by-side, keeping a respectable distance from one another.

"Won't the goblins remember me from the Labyrinth?"

"They have short memories Sarah. They may remember that I was beaten once but they will not remember you." Unlike Celbri's casual opening of doors Jareth was in the habit of throwing them open as though a whole army stood on the other side. If this hadn't been a magical realm Sarah would have felt sorry for the hinges. Or maybe she still did. Never letting Jareth get too far ahead of her they passed over the bridge that separated the palace from the city and took an almost invisible side street leading steeply uphill. Bracing herself against the houses on either side Sarah heaved with quick exhaustion. She considered herself in shape but not enough for such a vertical hike. A hand in her face made her acknowledge the Goblin King's offer of assistance. She took it without question.

Jareth's outfit was dark blue flecked with green, purple and silver. His pants were tight and black as usual and a pointy-shouldered purple cloak with navy clasps. He smiled as though sensing her scrutiny and guided her the rest of the way up the incline. Once perched on the top Sarah could see the whole of the Labyrinth laid out before her like a glowing jigsaw puzzle. The golden sun was gleaming behind the tiers of the castle and a cluster of forest led to either side. Looking back the Goblin City could be measured from one end to another, like a toy village.

"My kingdom." Jareth pronounced proudly.

"I'd be proud too. It's beautiful Jareth."

"Look down." At her feet Sarah noticed a tiny collection of silver-bell shaped flowers. She turned her attention back to Jareth. "They're wonderful, I shouldn't touch them in case I ruin them." She stepped back only to have Jareth magic one up into her fingers.

"They grow back every morning. They're goblin daisies."

"Far better than goblins. Oh, I'm sorry Jareth!"

"I understand, we are a pain." He grinned, curling a piece of her hair around his finger.

Sarah felt herself blushing and looked at the tiny flower in her hand. "Jareth….are you courting me?" He turned and walked back down the pathway. "Jareth, wait! I'm sorry!"

But by the time she'd gotten to the bottom of the hill there was no sign of him.

A knock at her door brought Celbri up from repairing some of her clothing. "Milady, you look a…..asunder!"

"May I come in Celbri?"

"Of course milady."

"Please don't, Sarah would do fine."

"Come sit on the bed Sarah."

"Thank you." Celbri's bed was small but not unlike her own.

"Are you going to faint? If so I should get the King. He's the.."

"No, I'll be alright." Her hand found Celbri's and clutched it tightly. Sarah's face was white, her hands shaking.

"What happened Sarah, you're scaring me."

"I'm not sure…"

"I think I'd better call his highness." Celbri noticed Sarah had a tiny goblin daisy tucked into her hair and one had fallen to the floor at their feet. "Were you out walking?" When Sarah failed to respond Celbri deduced what had happened. _So the rumours are true_. "Come, I'll take you to your room. But remember I can only do so much being half your size." That brought a small smile back to Sarah's face and the two walked back out into the cold of the stone hallways.

Jareth sat in his room staring out at the City through a crystal. Midday was setting in and the goblins were returning home for snacks. A knock at his door brought instant curiosity and lightness. No one ever called on him that way. Waving a hand the door flew open and Celbri stood starring directly at him.

"Oh, hello." Jareth returned to observing his crystal. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing your highness except you are courting that harmless mortal to death."

"Hold your tongue. Is she alright?"

"Yes, but you did not prepare her."

"I told her nothing."

"Silence often speaks louder than words. She came to me an hour ago white as a sheet, shaking and on the verge of a breakdown."

Jareth dismissed the crystal and walked up to the short elf, pale pants and low-cut shirt blowing in a hidden breeze.

"You should make your intentions clear."

"I have no intentions. She came here of her own accord."

Celbri collected her courage before voicing her suspicions. "Because you summoned her, your highness." She was right, in his eyes she knew his secrets. "You know how sensitive younglings are, especially in our realms."

Tossing his head irritably Celbri knew she'd hit nerves. This mortal had been on his mind since she'd beaten his Labyrinth. His eyes were deep, not lit on the surface as they'd once been. Celbri left the room without another word. The way back to her chambers was a long one. To spite her Jareth may have made the journey seem longer. She'd heard tell of these emotion things but never laid eyes on them herself. As the shadows lengthened in the castle and she heard the kitchen servants bustling around preparing the evening meal she stopped to watch a torch light itself in the metal casing.

The time had finally come, the goblins said, for their king to choose a mate. Through the tales of pride and woven romances none could woe the prince of goblins who considered himself above such petty things. King of his own devices he rebuilt the ancient Labyrinth and added similar features to the castle to play with foolish younglings. Bored of his usual methods of tempting he had chosen a baby girl and, catching a glimpse of her deviant future gave her the power to wish away those she disliked. But powers far above him had seen fit to interfere with his well-laid plans and the girl not only solved his previously unsolvable Labyrinth but asserted herself above him. She ripped all his power over her from him using the power he'd given her.

_And here's why._ Celbri pondered as she set up her table, hearing her food bump down through the transport vent. _Our Goblin King has fallen in love with this mortal who robbed him of his only real weapon against her. Unable to sever the tie now binding him to her by magical forces beyond him his only option is to try and woe her but his pride will not let him acknowledge or admit to this. I fear for that poor girl, Sarah, is in for a rough ride until Jareth comes to terms with himself and his destiny beside her…_


	4. Hidden Intentions

_A very warm thank you to my reviewers and followers. You make every post worth it! :)_

**Chapter 4: Hidden Intentions**

Sarah's whole body felt like Jell-O. Hot Jell-O_. Those flowers must have mortal side-effects. Perhaps Jareth thought it would be funny._ A headache stabbed through her thoughts. _I guess I'm stuck._ Sleep engulfed her violently bringing with it fever and haunting nightmares.

The dining room was crowded and heightened whispers seemed to double the size. A few precocious goblins had asked if the princess had returned home. Others commented that Jareth must have asked to sleep with her because being capable of those things meant one always felt the urges. Jareth consumed vast amounts of cream cake, anger rising quickly as the rumours intensified. Celbri had not updated him on Sarah's condition and he couldn't send one of the goblins who would only worsen the situation. There was no doctor in the kingdom since he could heal almost any ailment. It stood to reason that he should be the one to check up on her but a dark sinking sensation was biting away inside of him preventing any confident action. It never occurred to him that the whole problem might be solved if he sent her home.

The dinner hour passed and Jareth bid goodnight to his kingdom, retreating to the throne room where he was able to think. His throne provided a comforting reminder of his security: his magic, his influence and his relative youth. At almost eight hundred he was nearing his prime. Past his usual bedtime he decided no solution to the mortal-dilemma would arrive without a good sleep. Unsure exactly what the problem was anyway he changed into his night clothes watching the Star Pixies racing one another across the dark sky. Slipping beneath the covers he waited for the grab of sleep. His eyes remained open, staring up at the silver canopy. Not even a tickle. The bed must have worn out.

A scream from the other side of the wall made him jump up. His muscles protested at the rapid movement. Shoving the covers aside he magiced himself into Sarah's room to find her crouching on the floor in a knee-length nightgown, arms wrapped around herself.

"Sarah?" Jareth felt his pulse increasing.

She turned wide eyes toward him. She was shaking uncontrollably. "You did this."

He tried to smile away her absurd accusation but his lips wouldn't budge.

"I hate you."

He took a step back, the cursed powers he'd given her reaching out to tear him apart. "I hate you." She was getting shakily to her feet. The power was getting stronger. A strange emotion Jareth couldn't place began to make his skin crawl. "I HATE you." A wind had come up in the room tossing her hair about like a demon's.

"Sarah."

"Shut up you bastard!" She was advancing quickly now, arms physical and magical straining to touch him. Jareth recognised the emotion making his chest pound painfully. Fear. She smirked wickedly. "You have no power over me."

Jareth felt his knees collapsing. "Sarah, I co."

"Stop! You have no power over me!"

He was on the floor being crushed by the magnanimous force that was her anger. "Sarah, sto."

Her left hand made a slicing motion and he felt his throat shut. His mind and body were crying out in fear and pain as he lost air and tried to stay alive by using his magic. _Sarah, please._

"Get out of my head. I hate you." His bleary vision registered water droplets falling near where his head was lying.

_I'm dying…_

Suddenly he could breathe and his body felt light once more. Sapped of strength for a moment he collected his nerves and energy before lifting himself slowly off the cold stone. Sarah had fallen backward and a trickle of blood was flowing through her hair.

"Sarah." He scooped her up gently, too drained to use magic for any major physical endeavour. Feeling around the back of her head he found the wound and sealed it quickly. Her body was cold. Mortals were so sensitive….maybe she was dead. Transporting her to the bed he lay her down before grabbing both her hands in his and searching through her mind for traces of disease or illness. No, she wasn't dead but her mind had become infested with contaminants of his realm. His castle was millions of years old inhabited by souls and past spells. He had cleaned up the Labyrinth in repairing it but continued exposure to the castle and emotional strain would have made her soft existence too tempting for those who enjoyed such things. Cleansing her would take days then the necessary protections would have to be implemented to prevent further infestations. He mind-called Celbri for assistance.

At first all she could feel were fingers in her head - probing, tickling, irritating. A couple of times her mind screamed Jareth. She wanted to rip him apart for the pain she was in. _I should never have come back here. Tortured and used._ Then she would fall into lethargy and her eyes would open to the ceiling, never registering farther than the colour of the stone. Jareth and Celbri worked tirelessly, each achievement requiring defence or else another threat would erect itself in the youngling's mind. By the end of the fourth day they had stabilized and protected Sarah's consciousness from most intruders but as she was finally allowed the chance to progress through a physical recovery various parasites would find ways to latch onto her and removing those turned out to be the most difficult.

When Sarah could finally wake and function a disaster of rescue areas faced her bright eyes. Two make-shift beds had been magiced into her room along with the remains of meals one or the other of her caretakers had forgotten to summon away. Celbri was asleep on the smaller bed while Jareth's tired eyes gazed at her from her side.

"Feeling well?" His voice was sandpaper. Her heart warmed instantly.

"Well Jareth. I'm very well. Thank you." Extending a hand she touched his arm, a content smile melting onto her renewed face.

A hand took hers gently and she began to cry.

"What's wrong?" She could see his eyebrow twitching in slight irritation but his voice was calm and compassionate.

Sarah didn't know why the tears were there. A warm glow was flooding her body. His eyes were mesmerizing. Leaning forward she felt their lips touch softly. Then she was fully awake and withdrew, apologizing for her behaviour. Jareth let go of her hand.

"So it's true what they say? The Goblin King has chosen a suitor?"

"Say mate, it's far more romantic!"

"Could you two hush up, here he comes." The three forest elves leant back from one another, observing the Goblin King curiously.

"What brings you here ladies?" Jareth bowed, secretly hoping he'd brushed his hair out enough.

"Word is you're courting a princess from the far kingdoms."

Jareth stiffened.

"Oh don't say a thing. We're here to give our congratulations is all. If you'd decided to go on with your prideful ways the Goblin Kingdom would have fallen into war after your death. You know, the whole heir issue." She cocked her dark green head to one side. He seemed defensive, more than usual. If his pride ruined this she'd have to give him a magical drop-kick.

"I am not courting. The princess has come to observe my kingdom."

"Well where have you been lately, the goblins are worrying you know. You shouldn't just drop them for the sake of …..you know." The giggly one hid her sly grin.

"I'll have to ask you to leave if you can't treat a king with respect."

"As you wish your highness but we'll be calling again. You promised us that Selling remember?"

"I haven't forgotten ladies. It's on its way." Watching them depart he snarled at their backs. It was certainly no business of theirs.

"Jareth?" His chest lifted ever so slightly.

"Sarah, come in, I was just showing some guests to the door."

"Or showing them the door." She winked playfully.

He growled. "You insult me princess. I do have manners." He extended a hand toward her to prove it. She was stunning in a black and purple evening gown, silver necklace, hairpins and earrings glimmering in the low light. She walked by him, head held high.

"I can walk on my own thank you your highness." She seated herself in one of the recently vacated chairs. Following suit he found himself swelling proudly at the beautiful woman seated beside him. She leant toward him ever so slightly, her eyes twinkling. "Dear Sir, I notice your hair is a little flat this evening." He frowned, a brush appeared in his hand and he proceeded to fix his blond bush.

Sarah watched him, highly amused. Ever since her recovery she'd been in a much better mood than before in Jareth's presence. She couldn't name it but something had shifted between them and they were now content to humour one another with light hearted banter. Her spirit felt full of freedom, unacknowledged restrictions no longer in existence. Flipping her hair desirably she felt full of, what was it….feminity. Jareth looked wonderful in his black outfit with silver and purple speckled cloak.

From what she'd gathered through gossip and first-hand experience Jareth and Celbri had nursed her back from the brink of no return. She owed them both her life and perhaps beyond that. If nothing else she could offer her cooperation for the last of her stay in the Goblin King's realm. Searching through her memories of the Labyrinth adventure she thought Jareth had danced with her. The romantic she was insisted that the experience be repeated under nicer circumstances. Happy excitement brought her to her feet as Jareth was finishing with his unruly hair.

"Jareth. Did you dance with me last time?"

The confused expression on his face was priceless. "Oh, yes I was…attempting to make you forget your brother you understand."

"Was that place real?"

"Yes, the ballroom in this castle was the setting."

"So I actually got to the castle but wasn't with-it enough to fulfill my mission. Destiny."

That word made Jareth bristle. If he was going to make any decisions they were going to be his own. "I suppose you could say that."

"Could we go back there? I don't remember it very well and you know I'm a hopeless romantic." She grinned charmingly. Jareth rose and bowed regally, keeping his eyes on hers.

"As her ladyship wishes."

"I must say, I do like that." She extended an elbow and he looped his arm around hers. Celbri heard Sarah laughing joyfully all the way down the hallway.

_It won't be the same if she stays. Better or worse I'm not sure. I never had 'parents'._ She wandered down towards her quarters for an early sleep. _If Jareth will even let her stay… _

Jareth and Sarah entered the ballroom silently. The memories slowly leaked back into her consciousness and she searched for ghosts of dancers and the faint ringing of music.

"Who were they, the other dancers?"

"Memories you could say. Past goblins and royalty taken mortal form for my spell."

"I guess it's just you and I this time then." Sarah walked gracefully onto the dance floor, turning to observe the fading candlelight. Tiny glowing bodies began to drift from the ceiling and she smiled at Jareth's thoughtful magic. Being a goblin wasn't his fault. Beneath his title and heritage he was something better than the physical. Sarah realised he was actually a romantic himself. Spinning to face him she watched as he made his way across to her. His footsteps echoed in the space as the violins began. It seemed to take an eternity for him to reach her.

Their eyes agreed and as his left hand went around her waist she heard a single female voice rising above the violin.

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the colour runs together  
_

Her heart beat faster, eyes locked in a whole other dance with his. The music was in her soul and she fell into it leaning closer as he beckoned with his moving lips.

_I'll keep you company  
In one glorious harmony_

_ Waltzing with destiny forever_

He couldn't hear or see anything outside of the woman in front of him. The haunting truth of his first dance with her surfaced once more, far stronger. There was no more Jareth. It was far beyond him this time. Magic itself, far beyond them both. Was thought needed in this? Or did mortals simply allow themselves to drift away…

Sarah was against his face, her breath on his ear as he'd teased her that first night. Emotions again. He shut his eyes. His throat was tightening, his heart was beating faster, and his whole body temperature was rising. Was he dying?

_Dance me into the night_

_ Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_ Turning me into the light_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel- let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light…_

The music stopped but they clung to one another still. Jareth couldn't move let alone begin another song. Sarah's body was warm and soft. She smelled of youth and life. He carefully let his cheek touch hers, slightly afraid of her reaction. Her cheek grew hot but didn't move away.

"Ja..Jareth…" Her voice was shaking. Pulling back he gazed at her fondly.

"Sarah." One of her hands rose to touch his hair. The arm around her waist grew firmer. Her mouth opened a little, invitingly. Something was welling up in his eyes. Mortal tears? She was smiling. He pulled her closer and she titled her head to meet his hungry kiss. Hearts in their ears they brought one another as close as they could and focused all their attention on the intimate place where their souls were meeting.

Oh sweet death…Jareth murmured. He needed Sarah. The girl he'd given everything to. The mortal girl. It stripped him to the bone but he felt freed by it. He needed her, even if she had no need for him. He was ….bound to her. There was no other. His magic tied them tighter as they kissed deeper. He thought he glimpsed a possible future but it was gone in a blink. Yes, he had summoned her. Yes he was courting her. Yes he was, as mortals would say, in love with her.


	5. Forgotten Elements

_Thank you to LunarMidnight and ShadowShauwna for faving my story. I hope everyone enjoys this next (if somewhat) shorter installment. I'm only just learning about 's page break technology so my apologies for any disruptions in story flow._

**Chapter 5: Forgotten Elements**

A magical evening of fantasy and love ended with a pleasant restful sleep. But the first thought on Sarah's mind the next morning was her mortal life. This affair with Jareth was simply that. This was a magical world where she did not belong. Her existence had fallen in a youngling realm. Her presence was obviously required there. A sombre mood absorbed her light-filled heart and she dressed slowly, almost wishing she wouldn't see Jareth at breakfast.

The castle seemed to groan as she walked casually down the flights of stairs. She resisted the urge to punch a wall in frustration. Her black dress with silver sash swayed hypnotically, hair pulled back into a single braid. _I don't know how long I've been here. I suppose it's about time I return to reality. _As she neared the dining room doors they swung open for her and Jareth stood grinning at her from his place against one of the windows. She clutched her hands together to hold back the tears. "Good morning Jareth."

He strode toward her soundlessly. She forgot her sadness for a moment as curiosity overcame her. He was planning something. Her hands fell to her sides as his eyes locked on hers and she fell into his waiting arms. "Good morning Sarah."

His earthy-peach scent overrode her other senses and pressing herself against him desperate tears began to leak down her cheeks. "Jareth." She sobbed. Slightly taken aback he held her as she attempted to control herself once more.

"What's wrong?" His piercing eyes robbed her of any lies that might have snuck forth.

"It's wrong to pretend we can be together when our realms are different Jareth." She felt his body stiffen and new tears formed. "I don't belong here. We both know that." He pulled away from her and the truth became unbearable. "Jareth, don't leave me." Wrapping her arms around her body she shook violently.

"You'd better be careful; we don't want a repeat of the past do we?" He seated himself in his chair. "Are you going to sit down?"

She was running. She didn't know or care where to. The city flew by and the gates stood open beckoning her tender soul. One look back at a painful future gave her the determination to plunge into the Labyrinth once more.

* * *

Jareth couldn't feel anything. His bed was hard and his head heavy. Stony eyes stared at a stone floor. _It's better if she leaves anyway. Things will be the way they've always been._ It was a lie. Without Sarah….there was no Jareth. She had created him and he her. Twisted, cruel fates. Dice. His hands tangled in his hair and he felt soft salt water squeezing past his stubborn, untouchable armour. A single gasp escaped him before he retreated to the underground.

* * *

Celbri felt her king's distress. A feeling she'd never experienced before. Despair. Sighing unhappily she went about her daily business. This was a wound she had no part in healing…

* * *

The catacombs were cold and lonely. Crouched against a wall Sarah's stomach was complaining but part of her wanted to die. _Why this, I hate this place!_ Breaking into a new fit of sobs she began throwing whatever came into reach. The echoes made her head ring. Throwing herself against the ground she felt blood running down her face_. I want you Jareth._ _What am I supposed to do?_ An exhausted sleep found her as soft, uneven footfalls followed the sound of her ragged breathing.

* * *

Cramped legs screamed to be rearranged. Sitting up she nearly bumped her head on a low-hanging ceiling. The bed she'd been taking up wasn't quite half her size with musty-smelling sheets and odd-patterned covers. The scent was familiar but its source eluding her. Fearing the worst she struggled to free herself from the bed but the covers had become impossibly tangled around her. A perfect trap… Then Hoggle's head poked itself round a door to her left. She relaxed.

"'bout time you woke up. You should have said you'd be visiting." He hobbled over to a small counter and began chopping something vaguely resembling a mushroom.

"Didn't you hear? I've been here for quite a few days now."

"I heard something about a princess but I never thought it might be you."

She poked her tongue at him.

"You do look nice though."

She glanced down at her filthy dress. "Nice for a goblin." Jareth's face flooded her mind. "Oh Hoggle, I'm going to be sick."

After he'd starred at her pale face for confirmation he rushed to her side with a solid clay bowl. Although she had nothing to bring up she heaved for many minutes, losing strength with each lurch of her insides. Wiping her face with a damp cloth Hoggle ushered her back into bed and fed her cold water from his well.

"So you've been up in the castle this whole time?"

She nodded weakly.

"I'd be sick too." Sarah made to protect Jareth but thinking about him made her feel ill so she erased all conscious thought from her mind. As she rested Hoggle went about his daily routine, occasionally checking up on her and secretly planning a surprise reunion.

* * *

Jareth had lost Sarah's aura two hours ago. He'd drawn comfort from knowing that she was in the catacombs beneath the Labyrinth but then she'd simply disappeared. Searching every corner of the Labyrinth his chest began to contract painfully. He'd liked life far better without fear…

* * *

Eating strange concoctions Hoggle insisted would improve her health Sarah gradually pushed any thoughts of Jareth or return to her own world aside as she caught up with Hoggle and received a tour of his cottage. He told her it was the caretaker of the Labyrinth's and had been so since the birth of the Kingdom. Although disorganized his home was exactly that, homey. Alien though pleasant smells soothed her into restful naps and soon she was wandering around, rescuing her legs from permanent crippling. Two days passed before Hoggle ushered her outside, eyes closed to be showered with hugs and gifts from Ludo, Sir Didymus and even his trusty steed. Tears for entirely different reasons flooded her eyes and she enjoyed their company and stories as Jareth, having remembered Hoggle's powers of concealment, observed from a nearby tree. Presence masked by magic he watched in silence as Sarah, dressed in a collection of Hoggle's discarded clothes sewn together, talked and celebrated with her old friends.

* * *

Returning to his room Jareth realised it wasn't going to be enough to watch her. He had to talk to her. There had to be some way around her mortal responsibilities. To him they were insignificant and meaningless but, as a tiny part of him muttered, were probably just as important to her as his tasks were to him. Dreams were the most dependable method of communication so Jareth entered a trance and steeled himself for Sarah's powerful presence…

* * *

Sarah was lying against a tree amongst a valley of goblin daisies. _Jareth_. Her heart was beating dangerously fast. He was beside her. She could see him try to open his mouth but only a strangled sort of moan escaped. Sarah felt the same way.

"Sarah, I…I'm sure there's some way we can balance your mortal existence and one here in my Kingdom. If you wish it.

"No tricks?"

"None." Smiling and throwing aside all logic Sarah pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately, losing herself in the scent that was Jareth…


	6. Mortal Games

_A very sincere thank you to all of my followers but particularly the newest additions: lisabit, Aisling66 and charlesie. Cheers!_**  
**

**Chapter 6: Mortal Games**

_Two worlds, one universe?_ Sarah's mind grabbed in vain at the concept of her mortal life and one in the Goblin Kingdom. Her desire to be with Jareth could be a spur of the moment thing. He was attractive. _Or drop dead gorgeous._ He had offered her adventure and security. _A chance to live a fairytale._ And she found him…uplifting. Something inside her came to life when he entered a room. Her eager heart and body wanted him while her mind attempted logic. Yet even that logic kept returning to the pluses of staying in the Goblin King's palace. _Am I in love with him? Likely._ But the really important question was whether or not Jareth would return those feelings. Or admit to them.

And what if she came to regret her decision? What if she outgrew Jareth and his world? Although hard to believe now her father's rational words continued to echo in her memory. Playing it safe, though not her favourite option, had reaped the most rewards in the past. Sarah would listen to Jareth's proposal then voice one of her own. Returning to Earth would give her a chance to consider her feelings and deduce whether or not they were to be counted on hanging around. At almost seventeen many paths lay open for her. Before settling on one her rebellious side felt that a few routes should be experienced…

Sarah had decided to remain with Hoggle for a few more days, enjoying the company of her strange friends. Jareth went about his daily rituals which proved to provide little entertainment. Observing Sarah became better than any goblin squabble. Would she stay? The kisses they'd shared had pulled him deeper under her spell. _Mortals do not have spells. _Some form of magic was working its way deeper inside him making it nearly impossible to think about anything other than her. When she'd agreed to come he'd hoped seeing her again would rid him of the nagging connection between them. _She has power over me. _He realised. Content to toy with mortal pawns he'd never given a thought to how they must have felt. Now he was at her mercy. With a wish she could kill him, enslave him, tame him. Perhaps mortals were stronger than they looked if their love was like this. Emotions were exhausting. Games were the world of goblins - laughter, pranks, and conscience-free methods. Sarah had brought about abstract emotions, dark feelings. And now he couldn't live fully without her.

Unsure of how her mortal world worked he couldn't come up with any plan for her to balance both without her input. The task of halting their time was becoming exhausting. He'd already lost two precious hours when Sarah's anger had gotten out of control. And…how was he going to ask her to be his…? Unable to picture himself sharing his throne he was lost. Sarah was strong-willed and, ultimately he was under her control. Being her mate would require giving up more than his time. A sticky proposition awaited him. He couldn't live without her, but maybe he couldn't live with her either…

* * *

Adorning the black dress once more Sarah prepared to make her way back to the castle with Hoggle's aid, the outfit he'd made her tucked under one arm. Not understanding her instance to return to Jareth Hoggle hesitated every so often to show her things he found fascinating which she humoured patiently. She loved her friends. If she did stay she would have to insist Jareth treat them better and allow them in to visit.

After an extended period of silence Sarah began to wonder what her dwarf friend was thinking. He halted and she nearly tripped over him.

"Sarah." He turned slowly, eyes switching from her to the ground sheepishly. "I was wondering…"

A mixture of shock and fear blew through her veins. _Don't say you're in love with me._

"Are you and Jareth…..together?"

Relief. "Not re…sort of….I'm not sure Hoggle." Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Just wondering." They continued through the last of the forest-Labyrinth. _That was silly, Hoggle in love with me? Why did I even think that?_ _Fear. I don't want to hurt anyone. If I refuse Jareth…I think it might destroy him. _Brushing this realm off as unimportant simply because it wasn't hers was a huge mistake. No matter the place of birth fate or whatever had seen fit to send her to Jareth's kingdom had woven her into an integral blanket of stories. Her presence within them affected them. The best possible ending was up to her to decide. _What's best for all of us?_ _That must be the question. Without that in mind I have a feeling that things will go horribly wrong._

* * *

Jareth had put on his best outfit. Tailored in black and silver embroidery and gems it was rich and fashionable, pulled tight in the middle and flaring slightly in the rear. The pants were skin-tight, black with navy and silver sequins while the boots were black, sleek and elegant. He felt like a giant light beacon but the uniform was very flattering to his figure. If he wasn't going to say anything relating to his actual feelings they were determined to be voiced through dress.

Sarah was walking up the bridge in her black dress. For some reason he'd never noticed how slender her legs looked. Her hands were at her sides, hips masked pleasantly by the body-fitting outfit. Dark hair swayed hypnotically. Hoggle seemed to notice none of this. Jareth bowed, blond locks masking the relief at seeing her.

"Here she is your kingship."

"Thank you Hogface." He took Sarah's outstretched hand.

"It's Hoggle!"

"Yes." She emphasized, winking at the blushing dwarf.

_Humans can be charming. Their innocence is a useful tool._ The doors to the castle swung shut and Jareth led Sarah up to his guest lounge.

"Oh I'd forgotten the stairs." She sighed.

"Easily fixed milady."

Sarah's feet could no longer feel the floor and sure enough Jareth had magiced her to float up without any movement at all. Reaching the top she stepped off her magical escalator and turned back to him. His cape flared handsomely as he drifted up on his own strength. "Thank you. You look more dressed up today than usual. Something special happening?"

Masking his face once more he escorted her to a chair where she made herself comfortable. "The strong silent-type Jareth? Didn't think that suited you."

"Getting to the point Sarah, I'm not sure how the two can be balanced without a little background on how things work in your world."

"Well, I have a proposition of my own, if it would suit you."

He sat down in front of her. "Do tell."

"I'll return to my realm for the time being, sort out my thoughts and feelings. When I turn twenty I'll give you my answer."

"How old are you now?"

"Almost seventeen."

His heart ached at the concept of remaining without her for that long despite the fact that three years was far shorter for goblins than mortals. "When do you plan on returning home?"

"Tonight."

His chest turned heavy. "As you wish."

"Won't you miss me Jareth?"

_Immensely._ "Maybe a little, I'll keep myself busy."

Her face turned icy. "So after dinner tonight."

"After dinner."

* * *

It didn't take her long to pack her clothes. Reluctantly returning the medieval dresses to their drawer she took a final glance at the room around her. It was adequate. _Maybe I can still come for visits anyway._ Turning away from the dining room she set out for Celbri's quarters. Two knocks revealed the elf sitting at a small table just starting into her dinner.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt but I wanted to spend my last evening here with you."

"So you're leaving?"

"For now, I may come back to visit."

Celbri invited her to sit on the bed. "Didn't his majesty ask you to stay?"

"He said there would be a way to balance my mortal life and one here. That's all."

"I suppose that's an improvement. Being a goblin connected to a mortal must be difficult. We don't usually feel emotions." She ploughed through her meal, Sarah tracing the patterns in the comforter.

"So you recon he cares for me Celbri?"

"Defiantly, he treats you differently than any of us. And he's insecure. The Goblin King is never insecure."

_But would he know love if it hit him in the face?_ "If Jareth takes a wife, what will happen?"

"I'm not sure, I wasn't here when his parents were ruling nor have I been particularly close to my own kingdom. I have heard stories. The King's mother died when he was small and then his father vanished when he was almost three hundred. More than that I can't tell you."

"Celbri…" Her eyes darted to the floor. "Would I be a good queen?"

"Would you?" They studied one another, Sarah's nervousness showing through her eyes. "I don't know Sarah." The youngling looked so lost. "You want to stay with him?"

"My heart says yes."

"Is that the source of emotion?"

"A lot of feelings seem to be."

"I can tell you one thing that will be expected of you if you become the King's mate."

"I could use all the help I can get in coming to a conclusion." Sarah leant her elbows on her knees as Celbri pushed her plate aside to face her.

"You would be expected to produce an heir."

_Of course_. "I'm a little young to be thinking about that."

Celbri shrugged. "I know nothing about such things."

"Thank you Celbri. I won't forget your kindness."

"Nor I your strange ways youngling." Her teasing smile lit her pretty features.

"I'm not sure how one handles displays of affection here but, if it's alright with you, I'd like to give you a hug."

"Sure."

Sarah wrapped her arms around the small elf, nearly lifting her off the ground. Celbri was stiff but softened as she got used to the contact. "I think I could learn to like hugs."

Sarah departed sadly, heading for the throne room where she knew Jareth would be. Taking a slight detour she slipped past the gates as the goblins were emerging from the castle. Retracing the steps Jareth had taken when he'd led her up the hill between the houses she observed the Kingdom as the bright sun was setting. Bending down to examine the Goblin Daisy plants closer she could see that they were closed for the day but she gently picked one to slip into her jean pocket.

* * *

Anger was pounding through the Goblin King's veins as he paced the now empty throne room. Sarah had no excuse for not spending what might be her last night with him. Pure stubborn attitude left him determined not to search for her. _If she wants to…then she can and see if it bothers me!_ Her footsteps made him turn. The first thing he noticed was the daisy.

"I'm ready Ja-."

"You didn't come to dinner."

Taken aback she managed to recover surprisingly quickly. "Feeling stood up?"

"If that means being left without a partner then yes."

"I'm sorry Jareth, I wanted to ask some advice of Celbri. And say goodbye."

His agitated mood began to fade. "I…it'll be different without you."

She smiled gently, laying a hand on his arm. "I'll miss you too Jareth. I promise to give it some serious thought, alright?"

Damn mortal feelings. His eyes were flooding and he was unable to move. "When you're twenty I will call again. I wish you the best princess."

She was on her toes, her mouth caressing his teasingly. He refused to give in to more petty emotions. "Goodbye Jareth." And he waved her away.


	7. Dirty Danger

_A very warm thank you to SebastienMichaelis'sdaughter (yes, Jareth does feel very disappointed) and to BurningThoughts (I hope to continue eliciting that sort of response from readers) for their comments. _

_The song at the end of this chapter is **Dark Waltz** by Hayley Westenra**  
**_

**Chapter 7: Dirty Danger**

Sarah had been working as a waitress for nearly six months now. _Simple Servings_ was a family-owned restaurant just a block and a half from her house. With the savings she was building she would be able to afford her own apartment within the year. It had been almost two years since she'd visited the Goblin Kingdom. Becoming wrapped up in her mortal life she had nearly forgotten the King's offer of mate-hood, if it could be called that. Deciding to attend a college for dramatic studies she was seriously considering a career in acting. Her experience in school plays looked great and her love of fantasy was a strong plus.

Despite her promise she had given very little thought to anything farther than two months ahead. A pleasant boy friend of hers had asked if she wanted to date him but the same dark fear that had filled her at the thought of Hoggle's possible love had consumed her. She'd politely turned him down. Life was stressful but not unmanageable. Toby was growing rapidly. His first word, to the surprise of all, especially Sarah had been Jareth although it came out more like 'Wareth'. Someone else hadn't forgotten the Labyrinth. She'd miss her family immensely if she became the Goblin Queen, even her stepmother who was trying to be the best guardian she knew how to be despite her easy temper. Life had returned to normal since Sarah had settled back into mortal routines. Excluding the occasional lonely moments when she longed for the mysterious ways and affections of a certain blond King.

Living without Sarah had been hard at first but gradually the Goblin King had gone about his business. The irritating connection, only strengthened by her reappearance continued to plague his feelings. Once in a while he would be forced into reverie in the underground where he could release his true self as much as he required. Repeated disturbances in the far reaches of the Kingdom kept him busy. Rebel goblins and other magic folk had created a radical clique whose soul goal was to enslave younglings. Their doctrine described those of magical abilities to be far above those of other physical realms giving them a right to toy and experiment. Such an uprising was detrimental to peace and stability as it was not uncommon for those of royalty to take mortal mates. Jareth and the other kingdoms were threatening those who ventured toward this group as committing treason, punishable by magical imprisonment leading to death.

The army arrangements kept him up at all hours, discussing plans with the surrounding kingdoms. Since they were small and diverse the members were difficult to track down and even harder to imprison. Their leaders were fairly well-practiced creatures determined to have revenge on mortals that had caused them pain. _Emotions are cursed. _Jareth decided_. Maybe it is better if I leave this Sarah thing alone._

He was woken far before the Star Pixies had begun their evening courtship dance by Celbri magicing herself into his room, hair tussled and clothes dishevelled. Having gone to bed only a candlemark before Jareth was extremely irritated by the interruption.

"Celbri."

"I know your highness and I'm terribly sorry but I thought you'd be far angrier if I didn't tell you right away!" Blinking the sleep from his eyes Jareth could see her pale face glowing. _This must be important._

"What is it?"

"The Mortal Snatchers. They have chosen a specific target, one who relates to you."

"But I have n…" His throat shut, face turning the colour of parchment.

"They're going after Sarah. This is defiantly war, she's your."

"No she's not. It's not official. They could go after her and it wouldn't violate any rules. I can't send anyone to protect her either; loyalties are hard to judge these days." He paced the cold floor in thought. "I'll have to go and watch over her myself."

"But what about your army, your plans?"

"The plans are in motion Celbri. I will put together an emergency counsel to handle overall decisions. Anything major will be reported directly to me understand?"

"Yes sir."

"And I want you to deliver them, and attend the counsel sessions as a servant. If I can trust anyone it's you." She glowed pleasantly. "Now, take care of things while I'm gone."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep first?"

"How did you come about this information?"

"I heard it from one of the suspect goblins."

"Have him arrested. No, continue to listen to him. Any information is good information."

She nodded.

"Now, I have to get myself as close to Sarah as possible, that will take some time so it's best if I start immediately. Farewell Celbri."

"Take care my King."

A grin and a flip of his hand signalled his departure.

A banging outside woke Sarah early the next Saturday morning. A tall young man who looked to be around twenty stood underneath her bedroom window. His long black hair was tied back in a ponytail, dress shirt untucked from his black jeans. His skin was pale and high cheek bones made his face very angular. His body was slim but muscled. Her hormones reacted accordingly. He was eye candy of the arousing sort.

Opening her window Sarah poked her head out. "What do you want?"

"Nice way to welcome a stranger." His grin was irritatingly familiar.

"Welcome, now why are you waking me up this early on a weekend?"

"I just moved in and wondered if you wouldn't mind showing me around sometime."

"One usually waits until a decent hour then rings the doorbell." She grinned back at him, this playful banter oddly comforting.

"Well I've heard so much about you I simply couldn't wait."

"What have you heard?" Her heart was lighter than it had ever been in the mortal realm.

"Come down and I'll tell you." He strode away from the window, disappearing among the foliage.

Dressing quickly in one of her nicer outfits Sarah didn't contemplate the emotions surging through her and how this man's presence wasn't alien. Slipping quietly out of the front door Sarah made her way to the back of the house, searching for this strange person. She found him seated by the river that ran along the very back of her parent's property.

"When did you get here?"

"Last night."

"Settled in already?"

"It's only me." His eyes were mesmerizing.

"You really remind me of someone I used to know."

"Don't know them anymore?" His head was cocked to one side curiously. Her memory was screaming something she couldn't quite catch.

"We haven't seen one another for quite some time now."

"Do you miss them? I guess it's probably a man."

She seated herself beside him. "Yes, I keep myself busy though. Saving up for my own apartment."

"Your acting abilities are not be taken lightly I hear."

"So that's what you've heard. They're nothing special yet. I plan on attending McLocke College; they have a professional drama program." Her loose cream shirt blew up her arms as the dawn broke lazily over the horizon.

"That's what you're going to do with your life? Act?" A trace of dark humour betrayed his overall opinion.

"Well it's what I want to do. That's the most important thing. Why am I even talking about this with you?"

He shrugged gracefully. "You sense you can trust me."

"There's something uncannily familiar about you anyway." Her eyes narrowed as she studied him closer.

"Perhaps you knew me in a past life." His smile was mocking with a trace of…regret?

"I can't put my finger on it but it'll come back to me. Now, where are you staying?"

"Just a ways up the street. I'm renting an attic from this friendly Smith's couple. Elderly."

"Yes, they always gave out the best candy at Halloween."

His eyes glazed in confusion but switched quickly to a brighter, unreadable blue. "So about this tour."

"Yes, let's wait for the sun to rise though; it's gorgeous this time of year." Bright oranges and pinks illuminated the tired sky, stars fading in the wake of a sea of gold. Propping her head on her arms Sarah lay back to absorb herself in the overwhelming beauty of nature. The man showed little interest in the sights. His eyes were on her almost constantly. His scrutiny made her skin crawl.

"Do you mind not staring, it's creepy." He averted his gaze and they sat in silence until the sun had broken completely from the surrounding hillside. "Well, hope you enjoyed." Getting to her feet she realised she didn't know his name. "It's a little rude not to introduce yourself. Did you come from the stone age?"

"I beg your pardon milady, I'm called Jeremy."

"I'm Sarah, now; I'll show you the main attractions, although those are few and far between." Smiling she helped him to his feet and they set off along the city streets.

Mortal clothes were loose and unnerving. They moved in the strangest places. Jareth found himself missing the security of his skin-tight attire. Anything could touch his skin! As people began to emerge from their houses he drew comfort from the fact that he was dressed better than most. _At least I don't have to feel like a commoner as well_. Sarah hadn't really changed. She was dressing better than she had in the days of the Labyrinth and her figure had matured. Her hair was just below her shoulder blades held back by crystal pins. Being near her brought back the pain and pleasure of her presence. Even walking respectably apart the connection reasserted itself like a thick chain. He was a fool if he thought he'd be able to break away cleanly.

Unsure whether or not to reveal his identity he let her lead him around her home town, indicating stores and entertainment areas. She pointed out the restaurant where she worked. Simple Servings._ Part two of the plan._ Her intellect was sharp, noticing the subtle clues of his behaviour. He'd worked hard on his disguise. Perhaps she still treasured his memory. The way she discussed her life to him seemed to make it apparent that she planned to remain in her mortal life. But he wouldn't think about that now. The plan was his mission. Nothing else mattered.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Any questions?" Her smile was the true definition of Fae innocence.

Unable to resist his nature he threw out one arm dramatically and bowed. "Only when I might see you again fair maiden." Peering up he saw her eyes had darkened. _She knows. _Then she smiled.

"Of course you may my fine gentleman." She curtsied beautifully. "You're quite the actor yourself."

"Whatever comes naturally. Watch out for stray goblins." He vainly hoped she might take him seriously.

"Farewell."

They parted and Jareth made his way back to Simple Servings to make some

Goblin King negotiations.

Adorned in her white blouse and black pant outfit for work Sarah entered the kitchen to put away her things and acquire a money apron. The atmosphere struck her as odd.

"Ah good morning Sarah, I trust your exam went well." The chief asked, leaning over a pan of eggs.

"Yes, thank you Bill."

"Oh, this is our new dishwasher Jeremy." He indicated the tall man from yesterday.

"Good morning Sarah." Jeremy winked.

Taken aback she collected her apron and marched out to the dining area. _That was quick. Is he stalking me?_ His strange attitude was beginning to trigger survival instincts. No stranger should be that friendly. Deciding to keep a fair distance between them Sarah ignored his advances when she delivered dirty dishes to the bus-bin and picked up dishes from the counter. _I guess his parents raised him without manners._

Jareth was horrified. The filth that was coming back to him was worse than even the chunks in the Bog of Stench. Unable to use magick in front of younglings his hands became dry and his nails clogged. By the end of the day he felt like throwing up. The Goblin King doing dishes! His mood wasn't aided by Sarah's cold attitude. He'd have to catch her on the way home and explain or else lose her. His behaviour obviously wasn't appropriate in mortal life.

As Sarah turned down her street, the sun vanishing behind the rooftops a hand reached out from a dark alley and grabbed her arm. Spinning to face it, her heart pounding in her ears Sarah recognised Jeremy. She opened her mouth to scream.

"I'm sorry, please don't! I have some explaining to do. Please listen."

"You'd better explain well or I'm going to the police." She snatched her arm back, glaring daggers at him.

"I think you know who I really am but won't let yourself believe it. I'm Jareth."

"Jareth." Anger was raising her body temperature rapidly. "I thought we agreed."

"I know, I'm sorry. There are goblins looking for you and…oh let's go some place more private, we're sure to be overheard here." Taking her hand he led her farther into the alley.

She had suspected Jeremy of being something other than what he appeared but the Goblin King had never come to mind as a possibility. _Probably because picturing Jareth doing mortal tasks is unimaginable. _He spun to face her again, dropping her hand and waving both in a circle in the same instant. Now the resemblance was painfully obvious.

"Alright Sarah. There are a group of creatures who consider themselves, being magical beings, far above younglings. They have taken to enslaving and experimenting on them. I heard from a reliable source that they were seriously considering going after you."

"So you couldn't send one of your minions to watch out for me?" Her voice was harsher than she'd meant it to be.

"Loyalties are difficult to judge right now as I'm sure you can understand."

_And he couldn't bear for something to go wrong. _Her heart screamed happily.

"Thank you Jareth, I'm glad you've been thinking of me." Smiling coyly she couldn't help breaking into a controlled fit of laughter.

"And that would be because?" The note of irritation in his voice gave her the opportunity to compose herself.

"I just can't believe you've been doing dishes all day!" If she hadn't looked so wonderful with her face lit up he might have left her to the goblins. "Are you really living with the Smiths?"

"Yes, although I had to play a few mind games to convince them that their attic was suited for greater things than junk." A tiny grin snaked onto his face and Sarah felt a wave of unexpected desire well up in her.

"You chose a gorgeous body by the way. I've already heard half the girls on the block fawning over you."

"One must always find new ways to fan the fires of ego. Now, I suppose we should both be getting home. Don't give me away; I'd like to catch some of these troublemakers."

Following another flurry of Jareth's hand-waving they strode out of the alley together, slightly closer than modesty may have allowed. Jareth swore he wouldn't bring up the choice Sarah had to make. His heart was burning, acidic worry and hope boiling inside him. Glancing at her she seemed so much more confident, ready to face anything. Gone was the girl he'd known. For that he was regretful. _I don't know this woman beside me. She was a princess of fantasy in my Labyrinth. Now she's queen of a world that's leaving me behind_. Breathing steadily to relieve the pain in his chest his ears didn't hear the sound until it was almost gone.

He stopped, frozen in time. Sarah halted a ways ahead, tilting her head sideways. "What are you doing? We're almost there." But he wasn't listening. His eyes had glazed over and he was heading in the opposite direction. "Jareth?" Panic began to fill her as she took off after him. Although he was not moving quickly the corners were sudden and ground becoming hard to manoeuvre. _If it's magic that's got him I'm completely useless_. Grabbing his arm they both came to a sharp halt in front of an old church almost two blocks over from their original destinations. "Jareth what?"

Then she heard the voice. A soprano was singing within the small church. The sound reminded Sarah of the powerful waltz she and Jareth had shared before their first kiss. Jareth's moving body pulled her into the warm interior of a church she'd never noticed before.

_Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light_

Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind, whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe, so close your weary eyes

_A lullaby of prayers_.

Sarah observed the stone Jareth curiously, compassion overriding all previously negative emotions.

_Sleep, angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold_

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

As the audience in the pews began to notice their presence Jareth turned regally and walked out through the intricate oak doors. Sarah followed close on his heels. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to explain the sudden interest in mortal prayers she asserted herself.

"Did you know that song?"

"Does it matter?"

She grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at her. "If I'm going to be your wife I have to understand you Jareth." His eyes deepened. _I wish I could read those eyes._

"….My mother used to sing it when I was small. I never knew where it came from."

That alien desire was building again. Shifting her grasp she pulled his head down beside hers. "I love you." His body stiffened then relaxed. Arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled away to gaze at her. This time his expression was obvious. _Love._ Her heart had jumped out of her chest. She was leaning into him, their lips came together and they kissed. Her hands were on his shirt smoothing over the cotton exterior. She could feel his hard body against hers. _I want him. Oh, how I want him._ Controlling herself she slowly pulled away, leading him toward their houses by a firm hand.


	8. Secret Journeys

_Welcome PyroNeko! A sincere greeting from an author who's thrilled to have her story being read. :)_

**Chapter 8: Secret Journeys**

_Another flaming cup_! Jareth was all but fed up with this sick and degrading job. A human week had passed and although the job steadily became easier the stomach-churning effects the half-consumed remains of mortal food had over him wouldn't lessen. The only consolation was the occasional glances shared between Sarah and his earthly eyes. Sometimes after work they'd stroll through the neighbourhood park together, mostly discussing youngling life. Sarah had enjoyed many a laugh at his expense over his impressions of their customs. His updates from Celbri had been becoming less frequent but Jareth wasn't particularly worried since the messages she did send were not particularly alarming. Rediscovering Sarah and exploring her world became the Goblin King's main focus.

Content to share her ambitions with a figment of her childhood fantasy Sarah toured and explained, admiring him all the while. The mysterious feelings from her last visit began to rise once more, bringing with them matured temptation. Dreams containing his image and presence began to pleasurably haunt her. They succeeded in confusing her further. _ I want my own life, while still loving and desiring him. _Was it even love? Perhaps it remained simply lust. Time would have to reveal all. Sprawling across the grass one bright August afternoon Sarah attempted once again to describe the nature of computers.

"On this hard drive, which is like a brain only makes the information easily accessible, can one access anything?"

"Almost, some files must be kept inaccessible for the computer to run smoothly."

"Well what about those who need to fix it. They have to access them."

"Yes, but I mean generally."

"I'd be interested in experiencing one."

"You'd probably break it." Smiling Sarah felt a grass ball bounce off her side.

"If you must have such little faith in me." He leaned aggressively forward, hair brushing her face. She lent up and kissed him. The gesture was returned before he pulled away. "So, something else that won't injure my ego."

"How is Celbri these days, I've missed her."

"You had very little time to get to know her."

"She is exquisite company," Sarah was tempted to slip in a sly remark concerning him but withstood. "She's easy to understand, unlike most of you."

"I'll admit that. I'm lucky to have found her."

"You rescued her?"

"I suppose you could say that, although she wasn't doing too badly on her own when I arrived. The dwarfs were drunk. Making a bad scene on the boarder. She said she wanted to repay the debt by being a servant in my castle. She owes me nothing really but a better," a small grin winked at her, "friend I've never found."

"Has she ever told you about her past? She seems to think very highly of you."

"I'm flattered and no, I know nothing except her name."

"The Goblin King is trusting. No background checks in your realm?"

"Our nature's are not to be feared; we know and understand our differences. If there are any problems we can handle them fairly quickly. I could tell she wasn't the trouble-making type."

"Could you judge that I was the type that would solve your Labyrinth?"

Her eyes danced playfully. A small bird twittered somewhere overhead.

"No, but I'm beginning to appreciate these little surprises."

Sarah traced fingers over his left hand, focus intent on his face. Gazing back at her he glimpsed once more a future just out of reach and leant forward to touch his nose to hers. A shy giggle escaped her lips and he took the reaction as an invitation. Moving to one side his tongue flicked along the edge of her ear. Another giggle erupted but a deeper sound followed. The noise made his body grow feverishly hot. A slender hand was resting on his leg while another snaked its way up into his hair. A mental message interrupted the thought processes of his next move.

_Your Highness, Admiral Giligous reporting_. Jareth pulled away from Sarah explaining the inconvenient report's timing.

'Here Giligous, what's happening?'

_Thought it best to alert you that rebel activities have come almost to a standstill. They are no longer interested in the girl._

'How do you know?'

_They told us so._

'You made contact without alerting me!'

_It concerned a minor matter your majesty, nothing to worry yourself about._

'That's odd, why are they all of a sudden changing their tactics…'

_Well they were content with the servant girl so they let slip that they weren't interested anymore._

Jareth could feel his anger rising rapidly. 'WHAT servant girl?'

_The elf one you enslaved. Don't know why they wanted her but promised to leave us in peace if we handed her over and since it's such a minor matter._

'I'm coming home to deal with your inadequacies personally Gilifigous!'

"What's wrong?" Sarah inquired. Jareth's face was switching between pale white and dark purple at an unnerving rate.

"My incompetent counsel has handed over Celbri to the rebels."

"Wha…but why would they want her?"

Jareth's face gained lines as he thought. "I think your suggestion of background checks may have merit."

Leaping to his feet he marched toward a thick grove of trees.

"Are you going back?" Attempting to keep up with him Sarah abandoned her unimportant belongings.

"Yes, there's a fishy smell about this whole mess and I need to figure it out."

"I have to come Jareth. Celbri's my friend too."

"Sarah it could be."

"I know, but I have to."

"Alright. I have no power over you." Under the protective cover of the trees Jareth's goblin magic transported them once more to a realm of fantasies.

* * *

Dismissal of the counsel in a flurry of fire works and explosions left Jareth feeling much more relaxed and able to think clearly. Information regarding Celbri's heritage could not be recovered in the usual manner since she had been a simple servant and confided in no one. Contacting the elves by crystal they had nothing constructive to offer. As far as they knew there had never been one of theirs named Celbri.

"She could have changed her name. I bet there's no such thing as records here."

Rubbing his brow Jareth marveled at how efficiently younglings seemed to keep track of one another's business. "There seems to be nothing left but the seers."

"Those who know all? The ancients?"

"Yes. On the edge of the."

"Paranormal Patrol."

Inclining his head Jareth responded gratefully, "No need to teach you anything."

Dawning respectful brown cloaks and green clothing Jareth and his mortal sidekick appeared several feet from the entrance to the giant oak on the edge of the forest known mysteriously as 'Paranormal Patrol'. Upper branches spreading into the canopies of all its neighbours the tree was the center of communication for all the spirit folk in the magical realm. Creatures like goblins and elves could only access the limitless knowledge contained within if the fates allowed. Bending low Jareth gave a courteous bow, dropping a small gift of goblin holy water. Sarah went down gracefully on one knee and spread the hem of her dress on the cool grass.

A tiny golden spirit resembling a faerie slipped out from between the concealing bark. Jareth lifted his head slightly to meet the being's eyes. "A friend has been taken from us. We wish to ask the wisdom of the ancients so we may formulate a rescue."

The spirit seemed to turn and gaze at Sarah curiously. She took that as a hint to add something of her own.

"I am a youngling who solved the Labyrinth and seeks answers regarding my future."

The being floated towards her, evidently scrutinizing her. Then it perched itself on her shoulder and a door in the trunk materialized. Silently they strode through into the interior, dimly lit by blue fireflies. A spiral staircase led straight up. Their feet took them one step at a time.

After occasional rest breaks, Jareth remarking regretfully that magic didn't work among the ancients they found themselves in a room containing only a circular table with small stools flanking the circumference. A collection of various indiscernible creatures sat upon the wooden seats, watching them thoughtfully. Sarah saw herself in third person for a moment, green dress illuminated against the dark wood like leaves. She was a grown woman wrapped up in this strange fantasy land.

"King Jareth, Lord of the Goblins. Your family hasn't come to us for several generations; I hope that means times are well in the kingdom of Goblins."

Bowing once more Jareth's piercing gaze affixed itself to the speaker. "Very well. Quiet."

"Not since this child solved your Labyrinth though I've been hearing." Another voice chimed in.

'Step forward youngling."

Sarah moved forward, refusing to look at Jareth in case his expression at having been brushed aside made her even more nervous.

"Now, we know all about the handing over of poor Celbri but your dilemma remains relatively alien to us."

"Which is exciting you understand since that hardly ever happens." They laughed amongst themselves for several minutes causing her to blush unhappily. "Sorry, do tell us."

"I…last time I was here." She inhaled deeply. "The Goblin King offered me a place; at least, I think he did. I took him to be asking me to sit beside him on the throne but I'm not sure if," exhale, "if that's what I want, for the long term. I was interested in your input."

"Ah, that matter." Hushed whispers rose then sank. "The wind talks of desire and longing. The matter of Celbri will help you answer this question. We can say no more than that." Lowering herself and stepping back Sarah was given the opportunity to compose as Jareth received his answer.

"History is one subject we can give clear responses for. Celbri was born to Afriel and Jethil. Afriel was a lesser cousin of the present King of the Elves. Jethil was fourth in line for the throne. They sent Ceeli to live with a family friend after her birth and had no contact with her from that point forward. She grew up under the impression that she was one of the common elves. Being especially rebellious she soon got into trouble with visiting dwarf entertainers. They tricked her into slavery. When you found her she had managed to break free but her captors had tracked her down. Finding you to be better than any alternative she began her life as a servant girl, gradually learning the rhythms of palace existence and gaining your trust. Feeling her niche was in your castle she looked no farther than the City borders."

"Then, if I may, why do the rebels want her?"

"Your suspicions have already told you."

"Thank you Ancients. Your wisdom is worth the stairs."

They reversed down the way they'd arrived.

"Don't you think that was a little rude?" Sarah could feel the golden spirit balancing on her head.

"No, that's what you're supposed to say."

"So what are your suspicions? Why do the rebels want her?"

Jareth's face was grim. "I'll bet one of those rebels is a disowned heir. This disowned heir finds a place among these radicals and suggests they erect their own kingdom where they make their own rules. That's not illegal so long as they don't interfere with existing kingdoms. By literal birthright he is the prince but to be king and for the kingdom to prosper he needs a wife. One of them remembers the child Jethil and Afriel wished to forget and suggests they obtain her since she is not wrapped up in the safety of her private castle. They spread a loud rumour, or it doesn't even have to be a rumour, that they're going after you since it's now common knowledge that I'm…" his pause implied hundreds of possibilities, "so they suspect I'll go to watch over you myself leaving the way virtually clear to obtain a humble servant girl in exchange for peace."

"So they're going to." Rage was boiling high in Sarah's veins.

"Yes, going to force her into marriage and into conceiving an heir."


	9. Rebel Intricacies

_A heartfelt thanks and welcome to my new followers Azura Leandra, bigboobbandit, Amaya Shinkuyoake , Oceanmina101, violet-greenacre, AsunnWinter, and especially wonderland329 who left me a comment. :)_ _Enjoy the last three chapters!_

**Chapter 9: Rebel Intricacies**

Efael watched excitedly as his beautiful elf bride was fitted with a magical golden band about her throat. Constructed by the greatest of the assembled magic-users its glittering service was not only gentle on the eyes but allowed him full control over her body. Gowned in silver and cream she was a stunning sight, dark skin and hair contrasting pleasurably against her outfit and sparkling jewelry. A defiant nature had proven problematic at first but the tale of her ancestry and purpose in this new kingdom had lulled her into contemplative silence.

He came from the elf kingdom as well although his parents had raised him to rule. When he showed signs of unacceptable desires they had disowned and banished him to the Barrens where creatures of less-than-satisfactory characters were sent. Physically he was a fine upstanding specimen of Elvin beauty but he possessed a distinctively unElvin greed and lust for sexual explorations. But nor was he unequipped in the way of brains. Sensing the Goblin King's presence he urged his diplomats to complete negotiations with the Woodites over a considerable portion of land to the far East of the Paranormal Patrol. The land would be worked for precious minerals and other valuable substances as one of the banished seers, few as they were, predicted great wealth to be found there. Using the combined assets of the some two hundred 'rebels' the land was easy enough to purchase with enough left over to build a small city and palace.

_And what a strange bunch we are. Goblins, select elves, trolls, manticores, basilisks and other mostly unpleasant creatures coming together to found a kingdom on a single basic belief._ _Younglings are undeveloped - like bugs- born to be used for purposes improving the lives of those more fortunate through slavery or, in some cases, meals. _Few things could be agreed among them but enough progress had been made to establish a working kingdom and enough extra power to construct the necessary instruments of a City. The cleverest of the creatures lured unsuspecting younglings, mostly humans, into well-set traps that wiped away their memories and made them particularly willing servants. Humans were preferred since their minds were easier to manipulate as their minds worked similarly to their mythical masters. Younglings who relied on instinct alone were prone to rash actions and therefore difficult to efficiently control.

Taking his new bride's extended hand he discussed marriage arrangements with a lesser warlock. In order to ensure security for his kingdom's future he would need to impregnate his bride as soon as possible. An heir was one thing the laws protected.

* * *

Jareth, King of the Goblins, gathered his most trusted warriors around him and prepared to transport them to 'Alefgaides' where the rebel's new kingdom was being established. He had begged Sarah once again to remain in the safety of his castle but she refused. No other choice was left him. Magicing them all to the rim of the unnamed kingdom they prepared to march across the sparse landscape in search of the camp where the rebels were beginning the arduous task of building a City. Jareth took the ceremonial lead, Sarah trotting at his side, her dark traveling cloak billowing about her like a dark cloud.

* * *

Celbri's body had been rubbed down with strange herbs and lotions. Gazing at her reflection in the long mirror, her hair untangled and carefully braided around her ears, she realized she was actually very beautiful. The king's servants made her drink various solutions throughout the grooming process most which, she was fairly positive, was to ensure fertility. Somberly she pictured her groom-to-be. Efael was the vision of Elvin beauty but his soul was decades behind in every other aspect. In the rebel camp all magic outside of the unique power of a select were barred and the collar about her throat prevented any escape.

Learning the secret about her heritage had been shocking at first but in the end it had changed nothing except her ability to conceive. She was a commoner, trained as a servant far more than a queen. And that was the way she'd have preferred to see it stay. _Although, _she sneered,_ I won't have to worry about that with Efael. He's certainly one to give orders._ Sighing she watched her small goblin handmaid attend to her appearance. When Jareth returned he would search for her but she understood that by that time it would likely be too late for rescuing.

* * *

Entering the rebel encampment with long, confident strides Jareth and his party moved purposely for the early-constructions of a castle. An especially viscous looking troll intercepted them.

"Only those with a formal invitation may enter the kingdom." His muscles bulged threateningly, pale green skin illuminated against the setting sun.

"But we've come to give our congratulations and besides, this isn't an official Kingdom yet." The smooth talking Goblin King experimented with minor mind magic but the troll simply blinked angrily.

"Then I will take you to Efael." Leading the mingled assembly the long way to their destination allowed one of the spectators to report to the King. Efael growled. Jareth had arrived faster than he'd expected but the soon-to-be king was reassured by the fact that there were now only illegal means the other kingdoms could use to take his bride. Smirking Efael magiced himself into his throne, body and clothes washed and pressed in preparation for the wedding which would take place in half an hour. After a knock and granted permission the Goblin King's procession entered the infant throne room. Suppressing the urge to glare directly at Jareth Efael turned his attention from one goblin to another as they came to stand before him. Then the mortal human woman who'd been hidden behind Jareth as they entered stepped to the Goblin King's right and gave him a glare worthy of any displeased sovereign. Efael felt lust surge through his body.

"Welcome to my Kingdom Goblin Lord and servants. I must apologize for the state of things; we have not had much chance to homey-up the place." He stood gracefully and took the two stairs down to their level. "How may I help you?"

"First may I introduce Lady Sarah and my goblin crewmen."

"Ah, a fitting name for such a beautiful youngling." Efael extended an upturned hand and Sarah laid a tentative palm in his. Efael brought it to his lips and kissed gently, not lingering long enough to appear rude. "Pleased to meet you."

"And you your highness." Declining her head a little she reversed back to her position close at Jareth's side.

"Come through to our meager dining room, you will be our honoured guests this evening.

Opening his mouth to inquire of Celbri Jareth found Efael strategically cutting him off.

"Now, excuse my impatient curiosity but I'm anxious to know whether the proud Goblin King has chosen a wife at last." He glanced meaningfully at Sarah.

Stiffening Jareth blurted, "Of course not." Unable to face the look of betrayal from Sarah he proceeded directly to the matter at hand. "We have come concerning a matter of a certain counsel of goblins I left in charge while attending to other matters. These goblins handed over an Elvin servant girl to you by the name of Celbri. I have come to clean up this foolish mistake."

Efael did an extremely adequate interpretation of surprise. "Oh dear, my goblin friends said they'd found her wandering the Paranormal Patrol hopelessly lost. If this is the same Celbri you speak of we have a large problem your highness. I'm scheduled to marry this beautiful elf in less than thirty minutes." He gestured them to hard wooden chairs circling a large square table.

"What has your bride said about this?" Sarah put in.

Efael grinned at her. _What a foolish youngling._ "She is thrilled, I'm afraid you can't speak to her because she has been cleansed and exposure before the ceremony would prove disastrous. Come and sit. You will have a fine view of the proceedings. Now, if you'll excuse me I must attend to the finalities of the marriage."

His proud back strode back the way they'd come. Sarah leaned toward Jareth immediately. "What are we going to do?" Her whisper was anxious.

Sighing Jareth's expression did not offer any comfort. "Nothing. The whole things' perfectly planned out and completely legal. In accordance with magical laws we are the ones out of line, planning to take Celbri away as we are. The only chance we have now is to speak when the time is allotted in the ceremony and ask Celbri if this is what she truly wants."

Foreboding filled Sarah's chest painfully. A clever mind like Efael's would have a full-proof way around any arguments they may come up with, that she felt sure of. Celbri's future seemed dim. A tug of guilt left Sarah appreciating the safety of the Goblin King at her side and the relatively firm control over her own destiny she now possessed.

* * *

The wedding went smoothly, just as Efael knew it would. When asked her opinion Celbri declared that she was perfectly content with the turn of events that had swept her into the lap of royalty. Only his closest servants witnessed the unshed tears building in her eyes. A few hours ahead promised a fresh womb for his taking. But even as he imagined the riches in store for a kingdom with an obedient wife, an unlimited work force and a strong leader his brain was ticking madly away over another plan. Since the Goblin King had shown no interest in the mortal girl at his side Efael felt that it remained his royal duty to relieve the Goblin King of this burden. Make it look accidental - whisk her to a place of true usefulness. Such a charming, strong-willed youngling as her deserved to work only special tasks assigned by himself. Yes, working at his side at all hours, pausing only to attend to the easing of other erections when required. Grinning he drew up instructions for his plan.


	10. Bondage

_**Warning: Attempted rape and a scantily clad Sarah. You have been warned.**_

_Special thanks to my newest follower KieraPSI and to wondergirl329 for our lovely conversation. :)_

**Chapter 10: Bondage**

Shifting restlessly in her tent Sarah felt warm sweat gradually coating her body, her restless frustration making her breath come at a pace more suited to a long distance runner than a sedentary woman. Efael was taking Celbri. Unable to really do anything yet refusing to do nothing Sarah slipped into a loose robe and tied the sash tight. Jareth had told her to get some rest while he took care of the situation but, as Celbri's apprehension was in part her fault, sitting idly by while her friend lost her freedom was not something the youngling could do. Looking toward Jareth's tent she hesitated, knowing that his presence was crucial to security her security. The memory of how he'd brushed her aside when confronted with the question of marriage rose once more into her awareness and with it came all-consuming anger. Feeling as though she might boil with its intensity Sarah shoved aside her concerns and stalked off, refusing to take another glance in his direction.

Keeping close to the perimeter of their camp in the center of the in-progress kingdom Sarah steadied her breathing and attempted once again to establish a way to rescue their young friend from such an unfitting fate. Tucking her hands inside her robes to ward off the night chill Sarah found her mind chasing thoughts of Jareth despite her determination to concentrate on the task at hand. Battling with herself, her mind ran in harried circles around two seemingly impossible to solve subjects, the feelings accompanying both making concentration exceedingly difficult. When the sharp flash of stunning magic hit the back of her head she fell without a sound.

* * *

A hot mouth was running along her neck, hands caressing her bare back. Sarah cooed pleasurably. Blinking dreamily the woman opened her eyes to look into the piercing double-colour of the Goblin King's – only to see instead the wicked gleam of a black-eyed lusty elf. Jerking fully awake Sarah glared at those haunting dark eyes as they, soured by malicious intent, glared right back at her.

"Where am I? What have you done Efael?!" Sarah watched his eyes shrink to slits, bare chest swelling dominantly.

"You will address me by title youngling." Her suddenly throat closed, hot tears erupting as she desperately struggled to obtain oxygen. "Say it slave."

"Your highness." She choked. His grin made her stomach churn.

"Look at yourself." Curiosity overcame her stubborn nature and to her horror two pieces of see-through flannel cloth were the only garments covering her chest and nether regions. Embarrassment was now fuelling her powerful anger but Sarah stowed it deep inside her, waiting for an appropriate moment. Her only weapon must be used wisely.

"I contemplated wiping your mind before waking you but the guilty pleasure of knowing your spirit is all here while I play my games was too great to resist." He began to peel away the last shard of his clothing, a plain but finely tanned loincloth.

"Where is Celbri? Your highness?"

"My chambers, ripe with an heir I'm sure." He strode closer, tossing aside his last garment. Sarah began to shiver, understanding all too well the events that would proceed this explanation. Escape did not seem likely. The room was deserted except for the would-be king, the walls no doubt capable of silencing any protest she might make. Tied to the chair without any way of fighting back Sarah had to admit that her stubborn nature may at last have gotten her into the worst mistake of her life. Where was Jareth? _Jareth! Please, help me. Jareth! _Her mind cried.

"Open yourself to me. You won't regret the building of a prosperous kingdom with your hand in aiding the King. Or... should I say womb."

Setting her mouth determinedly she felt his hands grace the tender flesh of her shoulders. "When Jareth knows of this -"

"He did not claim you. And once I do there will be no backing out." He began to lift the hem of her useless skirt.

"Don't!"

"What did I say." An invisible steel band tightened around her throat making speech impossible as she watched the pervert through watering eyes. Bending his knees Efael moved his body against her thighs.

_NO!_ Her mind screamed wretchedly, bucking against the restraints holding her hostage.

The elf jumped as though he'd been struck, face pale with surprise. "What is this?"

Focusing her anger and fear Sarah felt the chair buckle beneath her, the ropes snapping as a strange wind began rising in the tight chamber. Rising from the ruined seat Sarah looked through her wildly waving hair, the energy of her feelings consuming every inch of her mind. "I HATE you, disgusting filth."

Utterly terrified Efael's knees hit the ground even as he attempted every spell he knew. _A mortal with such powers! Impossible!_ As though trying to wash away this obscure reality he raised both hands in front of his face, preparing to bring the rock ceiling down on the head of this monstrous incarnation. A resounding smash echoed through the space, light flooding the room as the disowned elf's head hit the floor with a disturbing crack.

"Thank you Sarah, I think I can finish him from here." The Goblin King entered with a regal swish of his cape, his self-satisfied grinning face a welcoming sight.

Barely restraining his own anger the Goblin King strode toward the downed elf resisting the urge to give the creature a hard kick. Sarah, hands moving to protect her practically naked flesh, joined his side. She spat into Efael's shiny hair, Jareth wrapping an arm around her waist, smiling his approval.

"What do we do with him?"

"He's not dead and to kill him would be murder, seemingly without reason. And being as he was almost a King the matter becomes even further complicated."

Puzzled, Sarah raised her eyebrows at Jareth. "He wasn't a King yet?"

He averted his gaze to the soles of the upturned boots facing him. "Well, technically his kingdom is not whole. He may own the land but his city and castle are not constructed nor his business established. That makes his Kingship meager if existent at all."

Gazing back down on the creature that had intended to wipe her mind after the initial rape Sarah felt a cold shiver glide across her skin. "Why did he kidnap me when it's obvious that I am of some importance to you?"

"Lust must have consumed him." Jareth scanned his companion, an approving smile moving over his striking features. "When I refused any interest in you he may have taken that as an invitation."

"Staying here any longer than necessary will likely only increase that danger then and I'd rather not run the risk of another kidnapping. The rules which you Kingdoms take so seriously are nearly impossible to fathom Jareth."

"A stranger bunch you will certainly never meet mortal-woman." His wicked grin, unsuccessfully attempted to hide the regret in his eyes.

Gingerly Sarah took his hand. "I thought I was going to lose you."

The twin colours turned to admire her. "And I you - mortal that I love."

Surprise and glee overwhelmed her other feelings, propelling her forward and into his arms before she could think the action through. As soon as their lips met the world seemed to settle into balance, the kiss making all in their convoluted existence blissfully well.


	11. Trials of Affection

_A very warm welcome to Buggus264! Thank you once again to wondergirl1329 for her review. :) I hope this second-last segment is enjoyable - and not too much of a cliffhanger. :P_

**Chapter 11: Trials of Affection**

Efael had gone considerably insane. Taking into account his already questionable nature, the Council of Mystics had no trouble deeming the incident to be completely unsuspicious. After the failed prince's relocation to the far Barrens his rebel minions no longer had a suitable candidate to rule their new kingdom. The movements towards unification of a new kingdom were cancelled. Now discovered and unprotected by law the rebels scattered but not before a large portion had been carted off to be tried for acts of treason by their various primary kingdoms. All in all it seemed to be a happy ending for the Goblin Realm -except for an uncomfortable matter pursuing the King. The matter pertaining to a bride.

Having almost lost the single woman he seriously considered taking for a mate the notion of marriage plagued Jareth tirelessly. Now in his castle, the mortal woman installed in a guest quarters and several days between the Efael incident the Goblin King was still no closer to a decision. Rubbing his sore eyes Jareth was shocked to open them and find a young elf gazing up at him.

"Are you going to marry her then?"

"Celbri, you should be -"

"Shut up you stupid King I don't care, the harm's been done. I intend to make the best of my situation unlike you who allows worries and troubles to paralyze him when the greatest gift is at his fingertips."

"I never thought I'd be hearing that from you."

"Expectant motherhood has taught me something." Celbri said quietly, gently patting her stomach.

Jareth couldn't help marveling at this elf's determination to remain positive despite the enormous trials she'd endured… and at how quickly the world seemed to be moving around him.

"Give up yourself King of Goblins. The problems will work themselves out. You'll find magic reacts miraculously with mortal emotions." The small elf disappeared as silently as she'd come, Jareth discovering that the interchange had left his mind the quietest it'd been since meeting Sarah.

Once more he ran through the memories of the last time he and Sarah had been in one another's company. He'd arrived in time to see the scantily clad mortal woman managing to successfully subdue a powerful dark elf, the scenario causing Jareth's bones to rock with simultaneous hate for Efael's disgusting tastes and pride in Sarah's strength of will. Despite the inevitable issues that would arise if she accepted his proposal Sarah had proven herself far beyond any expectation, even by fae standards, and the magic that bound them would surely ease any future disagreements. These feelings of uncertainty were new to his world, but so was just about everything else that came with Sarah and, in the end, the Goblin King knew he'd rather bear those burdens than lose the woman he loved.

"Well, a good party has always made me feel myself and," a small smile turned up his lips, "a wedding is a party."

* * *

Sweeping around the ballroom in one of the pale medieval dresses Sarah was decidedly rearranging the furniture and décor with her magic. Celbri, despite her supposed 'fragile condition', had begun to teach the mortal woman how to focus her power and use it constructively rather than leave it fester and rampage. Of the other exercises they'd tried Sarah found this task to be the most soothing. The woman had no clue how this power would serve her in the real world but the fact that she possessed a talent shared by so few other humans provided immense comfort. The encounter with Efael had left her shaken and wary of men in general. Given this, her separation from Jareth had enabled her to come to terms with the circumstances and her own state of mind. Despite the opportunity for rational contemplation and analysis Sarah found that, more than ever, her heart yearned for Jareth's presence beside her. _What foolish mortal feelings… _She chastised herself. _But he said he loved me..._

Suddenly aware of his commanding presence behind her Sarah was left wondering if the Goblin King could tell when someone was thinking about him. Then again, if that had been possible, he no doubt would have appeared much sooner after their return to the kingdom. "Good evening your highness."

"Good evening to you milady." His arm snaked through hers and she turned her cheek to receive the kiss she sensed he'd give. "Having fun?"

"Plenty. Like it?"

"It suits me well."

The room, now painted in dark blues and draped with purple veils, perfectly matched the King's wardrobe and would enable him to seemingly melt into the walls. An uncharacteristic silence revealed the seriousness of his thoughts to Sarah. "You wish to ask me something your highness?"

He hesitated only for a moment, gazing into her hopeful eyes. "Yes Sarah. Actually I would." And she watched breathlessly as he lowered himself to one knee.


	12. Epilogue

_I hope this final installment is worth the wait you dear readers have suffered. Special thanks to ree923, The-Little-Devil-With-Halo, Little Sweetness, wondergirl329, Avaine, and Navidasti. May your lives bring you much happiness._

Epilogue

A success! As she exited the change room Sarah received abundant praise from the director and fellow cast on her performance as Engel from 'Streetwise Heaven'. Six months of preparation had led to that evening's opening show. The biggest blunder had occurred when one of the jittery actors had forgotten half their lines forcing Sarah to improvise. In the end, however, the performance had prompted a standing ovation, the script writer joking that they should just let Sarah act all the parts. After an hour of celebrating the woman bid her companions an early evening, the flushed and tired actress crossing the street from the bar to the bus stop. Jimmy, one of her actor-friends yelled an invitation to her about a party at his house. Grinning she shouted back a polite decline. The creaky blue and white bus pulled up alongside and she waved to her theater group as she sat, the bus pulling carefully onto the narrow street.

Fifteen minutes later she was unlocking the door to her small apartment and climbing the moldy stairs. A cream-walled corridor opened onto a large red living room and lime-green kitchen. Yet again she sighed over certain people's lack of taste. Fixing a quick supper to the sound of Celtic fiddle Sarah changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and loose flannel shirt. Pictures of her family greeted her on the mantle as she ate but even with their friendly faces her home seemed lonely. To her left stood a full length mirror angled against the wall for costume-fitting. Pausing mid-bite she leant forward, taunted by the glimpse of a purple and navy cloak swishing across its reflective surface. Her previously felt exhilaration fled and in rushed a heaviness that reminded her how tired she was. _I should take a vacation. I'm not doing myself any favours working like this_. Thirty-year-old women certainly weren't supposed to be getting grey hair. Plucking another stray strand from her dense hair (Engel's character required lush curls) Sarah picked up the red and black bound book lying across from her.

_Jareth. What's happening these days? How are Celbri and Byaon? Still causing trouble I presume. And the goblins, expecting their feasts every evening and parties late into the night?_ A reminiscent smile crossed her tense lips. _I miss you all._ Lost in reverie she failed to notice the mirror ripple and a short figure step from its depths.

"For pity's sake Sarah!"

Jerking upright the startled youngling saw none other than her dwarf companion Hoggle.

"How did you get here?"

"Through the easiest door o' course. If you're so curious why not come and answer those questions yourself."

"Did Jareth send you?" Pushing out of her chair she bent down to face him, her keen eyes catching the defensive straightening of his shoulders.

"Of course not! I don't follow his orders anymore, just like you said!"

Smiling she gave him a warm hug. "Sorry Hoggle, I guess I'm a little strung these days."

"Then you should definitely come and visit! Jareth's been going out of his head. You left at quite a time I must say."

"Oh dear what's, oh don't tell me, I'll come right away!" Taking his hand they stepped as one through the shimmering surface of the innocent-looking mirror.

The castle's aged walls greeted her as they touched down. The drapes she'd hung years ago still sparkled merrily against the depressing drab. _I'm glad he hasn't taken those down_. Skipping ahead of Hoggle she found Jareth's presence and traced it to the courtyard beside the GoblinCity. As she and her companion entered the sanctuary a frequent daydream was brought to life.

"Sarah!" Celbri jumped to her feet, spilling tea all over her plain ivory dress. "Oh darf!" With a flick of her hand she quickly cleaned herself.

Even as she ran to give her elf friend a hug she locked eyes with the handsome man who had risen gracefully from the bench next to her. Letting Celbri be the one to pull away first Sarah waited as the man drew up before her, her heart beating breathlessly despite their numerous encounters.

"You didn't-"

"Hoggle sensed me reminiscing." Pleasure lit her features, melting away all the strain of the previous life. "He said you were having troubles."

"Oh, is that all." No further words permeated the atmosphere as their lips and hands explored bodies they'd almost forgotten.

"Well, I feel I should leave them alone but." Celbri's motherly smile blossomed as she skillfully avoided looking at the two beings, still hopelessly in love after so many mortal years.

"So, how have things been princess? You look as old as usual." The king asked, his smile maintaining the hint of desire even as he moved farther away from her.

"Fine, fine, I've been overworked."

"And what happened to your Goblin Realm responsibilities?" Celbri's arms crossed defiantly. "Wrapped up in mortal affairs."

"Hey, where are the kids anyway?" An arm around her waist welcomed her into a place she had almost forgotten, her place at Jareth's side.

"In the gardens, they've almost got the whole damn thing memorized."

"Want me to mind-call them?" Jareth's voice was rough and attractive.

"Yes, please. And it's my turn two weeks from now."

"Are you staying until then?"

"Yes, I think I will."

"Good, the Kingdom does so go amiss when you're away; I can barely manage on my own you know." His smirk caused both her irritation and pulse to jump.

"What a silly Goblin you are."

Shrieks caught her ears and they all turned to see two children come tearing around a far corner of the maze garden. The first had long dark hair tied back in a long braid, a round soft face making the gender easily mistaken. As Jareth had stated at the boy's fifteenth elfin year the child named Byaon would win the heart of any to take his fancy. Now twelve mortal years he displayed all the grace and kindness of his mother and thankfully none of his father's fatal flaws. Garbed in a green tunic and brown work pants he was the leader in an apparent game of tag.

His pursuer was a slim but sturdy girl, around seven mortal years. Her dress of silver and black was knee high allowing for plenty of free movement. A handsome face sported brown eyes with gold circles at their centers. The hair tucked behind her ears in two tight buns was night-black with streaks of sunlight blond. When she caught sight of a new figure amongst the adults her bright features lit up.

"Mother!" And Sarah was hugging the daughter she'd missed almost more than her Goblin husband.

"Sarena, tormenting this poor boy again?"

The child's grin dripped with mischievousness. "Let's just say it's mutual. Staying long?"

"At least for dinner." After a piercing look from her significant other Sarah continued. "Yes, I plan on at least a week of relaxation."

"Oh you should see the stuff dad's been dealing with. A right mmmess."

"Dinner would be a good place to talk this over at I'd say loves." Celbri put in.

'Yes let us forget business for the moment and simply be." Taking the hand of her daughter and husband Sarah gazed toward the peaks of their castle. _What a world - to have a cell phone, a kingdom and a loving family in the same life. I must be truly blessed._ Full of smiles and laughter the group wandered back through the ever-present twists and mysteries of the Labyrinth.

_A very heartfelt thank you to all of my readers for their patience and dedication to this story. I hope it's been entertaining._


	13. A Note to Honoria Granger

I appreciate you taking the time to express your dissatisfaction with the conclusion of Hidden Intentions. I admit that I was not totally invested in the ending of the tale while my writing style was also still in development.

However, I would like to defend myself and, seeing as I had no way of replying to your review, I am doing so in an extra to the story. Fagel was the name of Celbri's child, a name which was supposed to be Byaon but which I neglected to edit into the final version. I have since changed that and it is now in the version. Also, the misleading beginning of the Epilogue was to create a sense of loss which would then amplify the happiness at the fact that Sarah did, in fact, have a life in the Goblin Kingdom.

Once again, thank you for expressing your feelings. The fact that you were frustrated enough to write the review means that you did care about the story and for that I am grateful.

All the best to you,

~CynthiaER


End file.
